Digital destinies
by Firehedgehog
Summary: Complete Ranma is the digidestined of miracles, this is his story and the story of how he finds his true past and family.
1. Prologue

This story is dedicated to all those people I went over the idea with, you all know who you are and I thank you very much. Anyway this story is a Ranma/digimon crossover.... well I don't own the characters but I do own the story since I wrote it... and thank you again everyone.  
  
Digital Destinies  
  
Draft #2  
  
By Firehedgehog  
  
Prologue  
  
A young blue haired boy walked slowly down a street, his blue bangs fell softly onto his face and over his glasses. In his arms he held his school books, he was relieved that school was over for the day.  
  
'Why did I hit Ken, Ken of all people' Sam thought angerly to himself, his real name was Osamu but someone had called him Sam once and it had stuck. He sighed at his thoughts for he knew why, he envied his little brother... Ken was able to go out and have fun.   
  
Sam looked at the sky sadly with his dark blue eyes, sweet little Ken who showed kindness to everyone had what he wanted in life. He himself was the resident genius, but he didn't want to be. He wanted to be out with other kids his age playing having fun, but no he always had to study to be his parents perfect child... stuck to a textbook or computer screen.  
  
"What I wouldn't give to be a normal kid," he whispered, he smiled as he saw Ken waiting for him across the street to walk him home.  
  
"Sam!" Ken called happily, Sam seeing that there were no cars on the road at all he started walking across.  
  
*SCRREEECHHHHHHHHHHHH*  
  
Sam spun to face his left and gasped and quickly paled, he didn't even have time to run as a car barreled towards him. He wished that Ken wasn't there but at home, then he wouldn't see this. He turned to look at Ken who now realized what was happening, the small boys eyes were wide in fear.  
  
"Good-bye Kenny boy," he whispered to his brother and Ken began to cry hearing it but unable to stop it, the next thing Sam knew was something hard and metal slamming into him.  
  
"SAM!" he heard Ken scream, then all went black.  
  
***  
  
Sam knew he was in a hospital, he could hear a doctor speaking to his parents in a hushed voice. His whole body felt terrible and his limbs felt too heavy to move, he tried to move but nothing happened and it caused pain to flare up everywhere in his body.  
  
"I'm sorry but your son is dead, there was nothing we could do to save him," the doctor said and Sam screamed in his mind that it wasn't true, he could hear his heart beat so softly it was almost unheard. He wanted to yell out loud but he was not able, his parents cried and Sam cried silently also for he knew he wasn't dead.  
  
'Ken, I'll never be able see your smiling eyes ever again' he thought, then blackness engulfed him once more.  
  
***  
  
Once again Sam was awake, he knew he was in a casket being buried, tears slipped slowly down his face. More dirt was piled above the casket, soon was all quite and he was alone.  
  
***  
  
Gennai slipped quietly to the grave once everyone was gone, this child had been destined to be one of the most powerful digidestined and now it would never happen. He placed a yellow flower from the digital world on the grave, with wrinkled fingers he traced the name on the gravestone.  
  
"Sam, how you would of loved the digital world," Gennai whispered closing his eyes, then he gasped as he felt the flickering of life still in Sam's body.  
  
"Digital, he's still alive," Gennai said in shock, then using his small powers he sent Sam's body to his home in the digital world and followed.  
  
***  
  
Gennai slaved to save Sam's life, the boy was at the brink of falling into death and nothing he was doing was stopping it. Thankfully his parents had made sure nothing had been done to Sam's body, but still Sam was becoming weaker and weaker.  
  
Finally it came to the point that he could do nothing more for Sam, the only way to save the boy now was by some mericle.  
  
"Forgive me Sam, I am unable to save you," Gennai whispered tears flowing down his face, he looked at the pale boys face... it looked as if he wasn't even breathing but he was.  
  
It was then that a beautiful golden light filled the air, Gennai's head snapped up and gasped. To his shock there floated the Crest of miracles glowing brightly, he watched wide eyed as it floated over to Sam's head and stayed there.  
  
"Ahhhh!" Gennai screamed as it flashed so brightly he had to shield his eyes, finally the glow faded enough for him to see. Sam's body was covered by the golden glow, the boys hair swayed in a wind that truly wasn't there. As he watched the golden glow changed to a silver one and so did the one around Sam, then he gasped again as Sam began to change.  
  
Sam became smaller and smaller till he was so small Gennai could easily pick him up, then the glow faded away and Gennai looked at the changed Sam. A small baby lay on the bed, he knew it was Sam but there had been some side effects from the crests power. Other then being turned into a baby Sam now had raven black hair, Gennai gently picked Sam up.  
  
'What do I do with you Sam, I need you to be raised by a loving family... you can't stay in the digital world," Gennai said and then he smiled as he thought of an idea, he knew of another dimension Sam could be raised in. This dimension time went faster then Sam's home one, when Sam turned sixteen Ken would be twelve years old.  
  
***  
  
Nodoka gasped as she opened the front door, there in a basket was an adorable baby boy. Being barren she left nothing to chance, she quickly picked the basket up and brought the baby inside. A while later while playing with the baby she opened the letter that had been inside, she quickly read it.  
  
Dear Nodoka, This child's name is Osamu but he will respond to the name Sam also, I would ask for you to raise him as your own child with love and respect. He has a special destiny and to get ready for that destiny he needs a loving family, take good care of him. Please give him this letter on his sixteenth birthday. Gennai  
  
Nodoka looked at the baby and ripped the letter, the child was hers now and she wouldn't do anything a letter told her to. While she knew that ripping up the letter was wrong.... she wanted this child all to herself, while her body was barren her heart made this child her own and no one would take him away.  
  
"Ranma... yes Ranma is a good name for you," she said to the baby, Ranma smiled at Nodoka and giggled happily at her. Soon Genma arrived home, he to began to plan the babies future and it included a certain ten year long training trip.  
  
  
  
Ta dah it is done, please tell me what you think people and I will improve my writing skills (Firehedgehog and others who helped with story ideas cheer as the last words are written). This is the second draft and i thank the people who pointed out my mistakes, mind you there are still some spelling mistakes but ignor them. Ja ne 


	2. Chapter 1

This story is dedicated to all those people I went over the idea with, you all 

know who you are and I thank you very much. Gomen for taking such a long time for this chapter. LOOKING FOR PREREADER WHO CAN GET BACK WITH FIC QUICKLY.

Digital Destinies

Draft one

By Firehedgehog

Chapter One

      Ten year old Ranma Saotome hid in an small alley full of gargage and 

cardboard boxes, his father wanted to try another terrible technique on him.

      Genma he knew was just a moron and an honourless one to boot, he knew as soon as a new technique was mentioned that it was just another way for Genma to feed his fat stomach.

      "Why is my life like this, why can't I have a normal life like everyone else," Ranma whispered to himself he hugged his knees to his chest as he thought over his life. 

      'Sometimes I wonder if there is more then training in my future, I want so much more in life' Ranma thought, he sadly watched some children run by his hiding place laughing.

      "I want to have fun too," he said sadly, he watched them till they finally vanished out of sight. He sighed and leaned against an ally wall, he wanted to be with other children enjoying life.

      "Hey," he said startled when he felt something digging into his back, moving forward he reached behind him and picked up the objects that had been digging into me.

      "....." he said looking them over, one was a small oval electronic device that was black and red and also edged with silver. The other was rectangaler in shape and thin, in the center of the object was a strange symbol he couldn't identify.

      "Cool," he breathed, he didn't know why but he suddenly felt a great attachment to these objects... he knew that they belonged to himself. Not knowing why he clipped the oval object to his belt but inside next to his skin, he didn't want his 'father' to find it.

      'Now what to do about this thing' Ranma thought looking at the other object, he closed his eyes and thought. Unnoticed by the young boy the crest in his hand began to glow with a soft golden light, it suddenly morphed into another oobject.

      "Whaa," Ranma said feeling the change in shape, opening his eyes he looked at it. In his hand was a small sapphier jewel that easily fit in the palm of his hand, it was on a small chain of a strange black metal. 

      Holding the jewel up he let sunlight shine through it, he gave another gasp as he saw that the symbol was in the center of the jewel.

      "So strange," he whispered, then being the kid he was he shrugged his shoulders and out it around his neck. Not wanting Genma to steal it he hid it under his shirt and made sure it was out of sight, feeling pleased with himself he smiled and got comfortable in his hiding place again.

      "There you are boy," a gruff uncaring voice yelled, the next thing Ranma knew was that he was being thrown against a wall and smacked by his father. "Ungrateful boy, running off when I had a new technique for you to learn," his father said, Ranma felt himself pulled on top of his fathers shoulders and then his father began roof hopping.

      'Please don't tell me this is my destiny' Ranma thought looking up at the sky, but to escape this life he would need a miracle.

***

      Fourteen year old Ranma sat looking at the night sky, they had just arrived in China and were resting for the night. Tomorrow they would be heading to some ledgendary training ground, suddenly he got a chill.

      'Why do I suddenly get the feeling that my life is about to get much more interesting' Ranma thought with a frown, he sighed and decided that right about now would be a good time to go asleep.

***

      Gennai watched young Ranma from the digital world, he was saddened by these events but he had been ordered not to interfere.

      "Sam I'm sorry, if only I had found a better family to place you with... I had no idea that something like this would happen," Gennai whispered, he then turned to look at the dimention the other digidestined were in.

      "Hmmm... time in the dimention Sam is in passes much quicker then his home dimention,  in no time at all he will be at the age he would of been if the accident had never happened," Gennai said to himself, he then smirked to himself.

      "That could be usefull for future fights, now how do I arrange this just right," Gennai mused to himself, thoughtfully he tapped his bottom lip.

***

      "I'm me again," demiveemon cried happily as he bounded for his human partner, happily Davis picked up his digimon and hugged.

      "We finally defeated the Digimon Emperor," Davis said with relief but also with sadness, they had lost so many in this long fight.

      "Davis, somethings strange with your D-Terminal," demiveemon said suddenly, startled Davis looked down to see that it was glowing golden slightly.

      "What the..." Davis said opening his D-Terminal, his eyes widened when he saw that the screen showed the digi-egg of miracles. Suddenly the screen flashed blinding the two for a few seconds, once they could see again they were in a big surprise.

      "Its gone," Davis said quietly, he looked at the others and saw that only demiveemon and himself had seen the flash.

      "Where do you think it went?" demiveemon asked, Davis frowned and looked at the blue sky above his gaze filled with worry.

      "I don't know, but I have a feeling that we will find out sometime in the future," Davis said, looking at each other they decided that they would tell the others what happened once they got back to the real world.

***

      Ranma breathed heavily as he fought Saffron, sweat rolled down his face as he fought for Akanes life and everyone he knew.

      'I don't have much time left, if I don't hurry Akane will die... or worse Saffron will kill me and every other human who ever get in his way' Ranma thought panic rising up inside him, finally he used his hurricane attack and it caused him to fly into the air from the force of the winds.

      'Oh no it didn't work' Ranma thought as he saw the winged demi-god flying towards him, as he began to fall he saw that the explosions from the battle had knocked out those who were watching.

      "I don't have anything left to give," Ranma whispered closing his eyes, his life flashed through his mind and he remembered how miserable it was.

      "I need a miracle," Ranma whispered, he grunted as Saffron punched him in the stomach, he crashed faster towards the ground. "I'm sorry," he whispered, for some reason a image of a blue haired boy came into his mind... and he didn't know why but he felt connected to this unknown like no one before.

      Suddenly a warm feeling covered him and he suddenly felt himself stop falling, slowly he opened his eyes and he gasped.... he was floating in the air. He looked at his necklace which was out of his hiding place and floating around his neck, he gulped when he saw that the symbol inside it was glowing a beautiful golden color and so was the jewel.

      'This feeling feels so familliar, why do I feel like I have seen this light before' Ranma thought with a frown, not knowing why he clutched the jewel and felt its comforting energy course through him.

      Suddenly he felt as if he was a passenger in his own body, it was as if he was watching television as words came out of his mouth which he hadn't meant to say.

      "Crest of Miracles Activate!" he yelled, he gasped as his body was filled with strange energy and the energy seemed to change him somehow.

      He closed his eyes as it washed over him, he felt something cover him over his clothing and it contained much power. Opening his eyes he found himself in beautiful golden armor the strange symbol in the middle of the chest plate, for some reason he now knew what symbol it was.

      "Say goodbye Saffron," he said with a smirk, raising his arm energy gathered... it was silver in color with golden highlight.

      "No it cannot be, the destened one of miracles," Saffron screamed, Ranmas eyes narrowed his concentration on the energy being gathered.

      "Miracle beam!" he screamed, at those words the energy became a beam of energy and hit Saffron. 

      Ranma watched as Saffron was killed, he hated to kill but he knew Saffron was going to be reborn anyway. All this had only taken thirty seconds, slowly he floated towards the ground intent on saving Akane in the time left.

      "Huh?" he said startled as something suddenly appeared in front of him, it was an egg type object and golden in color. Not knowing why he knew that it belonged to him, as if in a trance he reached out and touched it.

      The next thing Ranma knew there was a flash of light and the egg was gone, quickly he placed Akane in the magic water. He sighed in relief as she became normal again and gave a big breath, he smiled seeing that she was alseep and fine now.

      'Is this my fate' was his last thought, finally it had been two minutes since the golden armor had appeared. He fell forward in an exausted faint, as he hit the ground the armor vanished and he was in his normal clothing.

***

      Gennai nodded as he watched this happen, soon Sam/Ranma would be ready to begin his journey into his home dimention. He then frowned when he realized that sam was a little older then he should be, well he would fix that problem when he came to fix those other pesky problems like the neko-ken and the curse.

      Looking in the other dimention he saw the digidestined destroying control spires in the real world, he nodded to himself and smiled as he saw that Ken was gaining even more trust with the other digidestned.

      'Almost everything is right, now only to fix that memory thing' Gennai thought, he gave a small chuckle.

TBC

Don't kill me, Gomen for taken so long. If you noticed time goes way faster in the ranma dimention. Soon the characters will meet, should i use there japanease names.... and remember ideas are always welcome.

For your information the ages from those in this chapter is as follows.

Ken - 11

Davis - 11

Ranma -16 for now (Time does go different there)

Saffron - who knows

Akane - 16


	3. Chapter 2

Well here is another chapter, I don't know if there will be other drafts for this chapter but you never know.

Digital Destinies

Draft One

Chapter Two

      Pain...

      Darkness...

      Flashes of golden light...

      The feeling of falling...

      The sound of water dripping....

      He saw a pool below glowing in the darkness, as he got closer the pain faded. Finally he came to the pool of water, leaning over Ranma looked at his reflection.

      "What the..." he said startled,the reflection looking back wasn't his own.. but why did this person feel so familliar. The person looking back looked twelve years old with messy blue hair and blue eyes set behind a pair of large glasses. The young boy was on the slim side, his heart shaped face seemed to hold a deep sadness.

      Suddenly the world blurred, he suddenly found himself face to face to the boy.

      "Who are you?" he asked the boy, the boy smiled sadly and then changed. As Ranma watched the boy became fourteen years old, he looked the same except slightly taller and slimmer and also he wore slightly smaller glasses then before.

      "My name is Osamu or Sam, but I am also you," the boy said with a slightly shy smile, Ranma blinked with a confused look on his face.

      "What do you mean your me, I don't remember being anyone called Osamu," Ranma said, the blue haired boy gave a small giggle.

      "Of course you don't remember silly, while only two years has passed in our home dimention many has passed here," Osamu said grinning, Ranma sighed and wondered what type of weird drea he was having.

      "This is no dream Ranma, it is time for us to awaken to our true self," Osamu said, then before Ranma could do anything the blue haired boy touched him on his forhead.

      Pain engulfed him as long forgotten memories forced themselves to be remembered, he clutched his head... and then he remembered all.

      He woke up.

***

      Ranma groaned as he woke up, his body felt exausted still.. well from whatever he had used to defeat Saffron. Looking around he was surprised to find himself in his bedroom at his mothers home, there was a warmness and love in the air.

      'But wait she isn't my mother, through those memories I saw what happened those years ago. How could she tear up that letter, it could of told me what I was suppose to do now that I got my memory back' Ranma thought angerly, he then frowned wondering what he should do in his life now.

      'Two years has passes there, I should be fourteen years old but I'm sixteen.... I can't exactly go back to a dimention everyone thinks I'm dead' Ranma thought with a frown, intelligence long blocked now free quickly began to plan on what he could do.

      "Oh your awake," a happy voice said, the next thing the pigtailed boy knew was that he was engulfed in a tight hug by Nodoka his so called 'Mother.'

      "Why wouldn't I be?" he asked confused, as he looked at her he decided to hide his true self from everyone.

      "You've been in a coma three days Ranma," his mother said, she then did a very good Soun crying expression.

      "Three days," he repeated in a slight shock, he blinked realizing that the return of his memories must have taken longer then he had thought... and that fight had drained alot of his energy.

      'Now how to I get back to my home dimention, and more to my right age' Ranma or more accurately Sam/Osamu thought, he sighed.

***

      Gennai laughed evilly as he watched all this from the digital world, finally the digidestined of miracles would be able to help the others against there greatest challenge in four years.

      "Now how do I arrange it so he becomes the right age, this will be a challenge especially with the neko-ken and his curse in the way," Gennai said tapping his bottom lip thoughtfully with a finger, then he smirked as a perfect plan came to his mind.

***

      Ranma sneezed and looked around, he frowned and wondered if someone was talking about him. He then glared down at the tuxido he was wearing, Genma and Soun had sprung the wedding on him... after using his special techniques to spy he found out that Akane was only ageeing because the wedding present would end the days he would turn into a girl.

      "Nabiki," he said seeing her walk through the halls of the Tendo house, seeing his serious expression she entered the room.

      "What is it Ranma, time is money," she said, he sighed in his mind as she put on a bussiness womans front on once again.

      "I approve of your plans, the others will stop this stupid wedding before it gets too serious," he said, she blinked shock written all over her face.

      "But why, I thought you wanted to marry Akane... you love her," she said, for once she lost her cool front and he saw the confused lost child she was.... since her mothers death.

      "I once thought I loved her... but she lost my love and trust every time she abused me, anyway she isn't marrying me for love," he said, finally she nodded knowing what he said was true.

      "She'll be hurt you know, she won't like this," Nibiki said, Ranma looked at her his face cool but his eyes betraying his anger.

      "Oh sure she will be hurt Akane, you do realize that she would rather commit suicide then be married to me long. I searched her room and found that she had divorce papers all set up, and the way she's doing it is that she'll get my families money and ancestral home," he said quite calmly, she paled realizing that he was telling the truth by the look in his eyes.

      "Don't worry, after tonight any chance of the wedding will be off and she'll never have a chance to hurt anyone ever again," NIbiki snarled, she then stomped off ready to stop her sister from hurting her family anymore then she had.

***

      Gennai began the program as soon as the ruined wedding ended, he smiled as he remembered how Sam had everything actually under his control even if no one had known.

      "Any moment my young friend and you will be in the digital world, and soon you will be truly Sam/Osamu again and so much more," Gennai said with a smirk, in front of him a golden portal opened the symbol of Miracles in its center.

      'I wonder how he will react on how he gets his digimon' Gennai thought, he gave a small chuckle.

TBC

Hello everyone, here is the end of chapter 2 draft, I know I should be working on my other fics like fate of hope but this one just seems to be calling me.... so tell me what you think.


	4. Chapter 3

Well here is another chapter, I don't know if there will be other drafts for 

this chapter but you never know. I'm sorry for making you all wait so long, 

but my writing time should be better since christmas vacation starts this 

friday.

Digital Destinies

Chapter Three

      Ranma/Sam sighed sadly as he walked through the Nerima park, it 

was a sunny day but in the wind he could feel that it was going to rain in  a 

few hours.

      "My life in a nutshell," he said, then seeing the humor in it he gave a 

small sarcastic laugh. He shook his head as he walked over to a small clear 

pond, there he looked at his reflection. 

      He could see some things that were the same in both lifetimes, he had 

blue eyes in both yet different shades... a heart shaped face and dark hair.

      "I look so little like I'm suppose to, how am I suppose to look like 

myself again when I'm two years older then I should be... and everything 

else?" Ranma asked himself, angerly he splashed a hand through his 

reflection splashing water droplets everywhere.

      'I want to see Ken again, but I can't do it in the wrong dimention for 

one thing... and I'd rather not scare him away with the curse' Ranma thought, 

his real mother would faint if she saw it.. that is if she didn't faint from 

seeing him alive first.

      "Uhhh... this is all so confusing," Ranma said holding his face in his 

hands, he sighed and wished that he had an instruction book or something to 

tell him what he was suppose to do.

      'Oh this is so useful. I have my memories back and intelligence but I'm 

still wrong in age and other thing' Ranma thought frustrated, with another 

sigh he got up and started walking through the park once more.

***

      Gennai smirked as the program made the golden portal grow wider, 

any second now the digital power of miracles would seek out its chosen 

child. 

      His eyes twinkled as he finished the program that would make Sam 

himself again in shape and age, he was interested in how Sam would react to 

the other things this program would do.

      "Anytime now it will begin, soon all will be as it should be," he said to 

himself, of course he was still pretty mad for that Nodoka women for ripping 

up the letter and the way Genma had raised Sam.

***

      Ranma looked at the sky above as he his a yawn behind one of his 

hands, it was beginning to get cloudy and in Nerima that meant one thing... 

rain.

      "Just my day," he sighed, with those words he started to run towards 

the edge of the park. 

      'If I hurry I should arrive at the Tendo Dojo in ten minutes, but with 

my luck it will rain in five minutes' Ranma thought, as if the thought had 

prompted it a few drops of rain fell neaby.

      The rain was just about to hit him the world flashed gold, for some 

reason the energy of this gold light felt familliar... then he passed out.

***

      Gennai blinked as Ranma was suddenly dropped out of the portal, he 

nodded and as he watched the portal turned to mist. 

      He smirked as it suddenly oriented on Ranma/Sam, it seemed to be 

pulled into the crest that Sam wore in the shape of a blue jewel.

      "Everything good so far, now onto the next phase," he said, he picked 

up the teen and placed him on a couch. Quickly he activated the program he 

had prepared, now all he could do was watch and hope Sam wouldn't be too 

shocked when he woke up.

***

      Ranma/Sam dreamed, he was floating in a golden mist that seemed to 

comfort him. He didn't know why but it felt as if he was part of it, it was a 

big part of some type of destiny. 

      While floating he spotted a unearthly pool of light that was like a 

mirror, it felt like it was calling him... curious he floated down to it and 

looked in it.

      He gasped for he wasn't seeing his Ranma reflection, instead he saw 

his fourteen year old Osamu/Sam reflection looking back. With a small smile 

he looked at his body, no longer was it the muscular Ranma's but the slim 

body of Sam of fourteen years.

      "But how?'" he asked himself, he gave a small jump hearing his voice... 

it wasn't anything like Ranmas and was more mature then it had been when 

Sam had been twelve.

      "Can anyone help me here, I could use an explanation please?' he 

asked but nothing answered him, with a sigh he let himself to continue to 

float in the golden mist.

***

      Sam woke up with a grown, he sat up and when he opened his eyes he 

was startled to see that the world was blurry. Looking around he was able to 

make out a larger blur, he blinked and guessed that tthe blur must be a 

person.

      "Why can't I see well?' Sam asked and them he blinked startled, he 

still had his dream voice... and why was he thinking of himself as Sam again 

after living so long as Ranma.

      "Maby this will help you see better," the blur said and he placed 

something in Sams hands, realizing by there feel that they were glasses he 

carefully put them on.

      Instantly the world clared, he blinked as he looked on his surrounding 

and the person that had given him his glasses.

      "Um... hi," he said nervously, for some reason he felt as if he had met 

this man before.

***

      Gennai smiled at the young boy in front of him, it had been interesting 

to watch Ranma change back into Sam. The glasses were made of digital 

materials and would never break, compared to his Ranma form Sam looked 

very intelligent. 

      Even now he could see the resemblence between Sam and Ken, it 

would be amusing to see the siblings reactions when they saw each other 

again.

      "Um... hi," Sam said nervously, Gennai gave the boy a reassuring smile.

      "Hello Sam Ichijoji, it is good to see you again," Gennai said, Sam 

blinked and his eyes became wide.

      "How come I'm me again, and why did my eyesight go bad... it wasn't 

like this as Ranma?" Sam asked but more demanded, Gennai's smile quirked 

into a bigger smile at the questions.

      "This question will be hard to answer Sam, but I think I should be 

able to explain it all to you," Gennai said, he was about to continue but a 

question from Sam stopped him.

      "Have we met before, I can't shake the feeling we've met before?" Sam 

asked with a frown, he adjusted his glasses.

      "Don't worry, I'll explain everything. Now it all began after that 

accident two years ago... " Gennai began, the blue haired teen listened to 

what he said with all his attention.

TBC

      Well what Gennai tells is pretty much our story so far, next chapter is 

how he gets his digimon (Giggle) I can't wait for your reactions.


	5. Chapter 4

Errr... its been a very long time since this fic has been updated. Well here it 

is, yet another chapter. Have fun and look forward for your reviews, Flames 

will be given to the meramon who is looking over my shoulder. Oh yeah I want fan art, once I get some i can put up a fanart section on my webpage.

Digital Destinies

Chapter Four

      "This is very interesting, so at least my brother is happy and has 

friends again. Now tell me, I know what I have help them... but who is my 

digital partner?" Sam asked and for some reason this caused Gennai to smirk, 

Sam sweatdropped and wondered what he had gotten himself into.

      "Well actually...the way you get you digimon is different, to get rid of 

the curse and the neko-ken I had to change you slightly," Gennai said 

scratching just under his ponytail, Sam wondered what exactly Gennai had 

changed about him.

      "What did you do?" he asked softly, he feared the answers.

      "I took the neko-ken and made your digimon a feline, the curse gives 

you the ability to transform into your digimon form," Gennai said, at this 

point Sam fainted after hearing the fact that he could turn himself into a 

digimon.

      "He took that rather well," Gennai said with a slight smile, at the 

moment the other digidestined children were still sending digimon back to 

the digital world from all over the world.

***

      Sam woke up ten minutes later feeling as if someone had used his 

head as a basketball, he idly wondered if this was what a hangover was like. 

He had never drunk very much alcohol in his life, he didn't count the times 

Genma had forced him to drink saying it would make him a man.

      'As if Genma was ever a man' Sam though with a small snort, looking 

around the room he saw that Gennai was gone. He got off the couch Gennai 

had put him on again and walked across the room, he sighed as he looked at 

his reflection.

      "Welcome back Sam, your going to have to use all the skills you've 

learned in both lives to help the others," Sam said to his reflection in a 

serious voice, he then grinned seeing how silly he was being.

      'Funny, my body feels tingly all of a sudden.. like when my curse was 

activated as Ranma' Sam thought with a frown, he closed his eyes and 

concentrated on that feeling trying to figure it out.

      "Whoah," Sam said with a gasp as the world around himself suddenly, 

opening his eyes he sweatdropped when he saw that the world hadn't 

changed.... he had gotten much smaller.

      "Okay, this might take some getting use to," Sam said and he gave a 

small laugh, his voice sounded... well kinda cute. Looking in the mirror he 

saw something that was once his worst fear, a black feline looked back at 

him with intelligent blue eyes. 

      He could tell it only walked on its back legs, it had arms instead of 

front legs with golden gauntlets on its arms. It had a long black tail with 

white stripes on it, also it had other areas of white fur on it.

      "Ummm... so I'm a cat, so deal with it Sam," he said to himself, the next 

few minutes Sam got use to his digimon form... it was very fun.

      "Are you done yet?" an amused voice said, Sam gave a startled yelp 

and spun around to see a grinning Gennai.

      "Yeah... I guess," he said, he jumped onto the couch and found that this 

form allowed him to curl up easily on it.

      "Your digimon forms name is Nekomon, your a rookie level and your 

main attack in this form is Cat slash... I'll let you figure out how to use your 

powers on your own," Gennai said, during this conversation Sam listened 

memorizing everything his ears twitching at the words.

      "Wait a minute you said this form, does this mean I have other 

digimon forms?" Nekomon/Sam asked nervously, Gennai nodded.

      "Yes nekomon can digivolve to other levels like any other digimon, but 

you can change back to your human form at anytime with a thought," Gennai 

explained, Nekomon groaned realizing that this was even weirder then his 

life as Ranma.

      'At least I'm still male in both forms, would be weird if my digimon 

form was female because of the curse' Nekomon thought, he had noticed that 

he was male in this form... all the curse did was give him the ability to 

transform.

      "Okay, tell me how to digivolve.. and what my higher forms will be," 

Nekomon said, Gennai smiled sadly.

      "I can tell you how to digivolve, but since you are one of a kind I don't 

know what your higher digimon forms will be," Gennai said, Nekomon 

sighed... nothing was ever that easy.

      "Nuts, I had hoped to find out what my other forms would be," 

Nekomon said, he then got comfy as Gennai explained digivolving.

***

      "The dark cat snuck through the shadows his blue eyes seaking those 

he is to protect, he is unseen and unheard by the mortals," a certain black 

digital cat murmered as he walked over rooftops, he then paused and 

smacked himself on the forhead.

      "I knew I shouldn't of watched that show with Gennai earlier, I liked 

that funny spy show too much," Nekomon said with a groan, he sighed and 

started searching for the digidestined this time not talking like a spy in a 

grade B movie.

      'The dark cat snuck through the shadows his blue eyes seaking those 

he is to protect, he is unseen and unheard by the mortals' Nekomon thought 

with a grin, finally he came to the building he knew one of the digidestined 

lived.

      'Wonder which one of them live here' Nekomon thought looking at the 

night sky, he then frowned and narrowed his blue eyes seeing a shadow fly 

by one of the windows.

      'Its that apartment, the digimon are after the digidestined that live 

there' Nekomon thought, then his eyes widened as he now reconized the 

apartment building.... one he had thought he would never see again.

      "Its where I use to live, they're after Kenny-boy," he whispered, his 

eyes narrowed and he swore that he wouldn't let these unknown digimon 

hurt Ken... his only brother.

      "If they hurt any of the digidestined, there going to see the power I 

used to defeat saffron," Nekomon growled flexing his claws, he looked at the 

golden gauntlets he wore.... on them almost invisible to the eye was the 

symbol of miracles.

      'They'd need a miracle to survive, and miracles are on my side," he 

whispered, then using the techniques he learned as Ranma he vanished from 

sight.

***

      Ken shook his head and blinked his eyes, he had sworn he had seen 

some dark shadow go by the window. Wormmon had asked him what was 

wrong but he had said nothing, but he knew it wasn't nothing... he knew that 

something wsa about to happen.

      Suddenly not knowing why he went onto his deck and looked at the 

area around his apartment, he frowned not knowing why.

      'For a second there I could of sworn I felt Sam, but that isn't possible... 

he was killed two years ago in that accident' Ken thought sadly, even to this 

day he could remember that last smile Sam had given to him... just before he 

had been hit.

      'I know he loved me... even though he hit me once, now after all I 

have gone through I realize that he wanted to be like everyone else and 

other kids' Ken thought, taking a last glance at the night sky he went back 

into his room.

      "Goodnight Wormmon," he yawned as he crawled into bed, he felt the 

insect type digimon get comfortable on the pillow next to his head.

      "Goodnight Ken, sleeptight," Wormmon said and then also yawned, Ken 

smiled and closing his eyes fell asleep.

***

      Nekomon nodded from the balcony, Ken was now asleep and he could 

look around the city for awhile. He planned to sleep in an hour on the roof of 

Kens building, he would wake up a little before sunset to keep watch on Ken.

      "Theres the park I use to play at, might as well check it out," Nekomon 

thought, then he leapt and using skills from his time as Ranma landed softly 

on the ground many floors below.

      "Wa la, perfecto," he said with a grin, then he slipped into the shadows 

to keep out of sight.

TBC

You should all know where we are now in the series, anyway Sam should be 

meeting the others next chapter and you all wonder if Ken will reconize his 

so called dead brother and the others reactions. Well until next time.

Ja Ne.


	6. Chapter 5

Hi everyone, here is yet another chapter in the digital destinies series. 

Anyway i already know that the last chapter was a little lame, hopefully this 

chapter will be a bit better. Its been awhile since I've watched the episodes 

so if something is wrong ignor it, I'll watch the episodes again as soon as i 

find my digimon tapes again I taped off TV.

Digital Destinies

By firehedgehog

Chapter Five

      Sam walked through the park in human form, the sun shown brightly 

above and he was bored. Ken was still in bed, he found that he had a sixth 

sense towards his brother... even here he knew Ken was still deep asleep.

      "Beautiful and peaceful, I stuff I never got as Ranma," he whispered 

with a soft smile, the only thing he worried about was if the people he knew 

as Ranma got the Naban mirror and followed him here. But of course they 

hadn't yet, time went much faster in the other world... so if they hadn't yet 

they probably wouldn't.

      "Not that they would reconize me, to them its probably been years and 

here I am a kid of fourteen," he said with an almost evil grin, he then gave a 

small chuckle.

      "But still I miss the few people I had as friends there, here I don't 

have anyone. My family buried me two years ago, if I reappear it would hurt 

them too much... and it would be too hard to explain where I've been all this 

time," he whispered, thankfully no one was around so they wouldn't think he 

was crazy for taking to himself.

      Finally the blue haired teen came to a small pond, leaning over he 

gazed at his reflection. 

      For the times in his human form Gennai had given him new clothing, 

he wore Black jeans, black turtleneck, black ankle high leather boots, black 

fingerless gloves and everything was trimmed with gold. 

      As always he wore his crest in the form of a blue jewel around his 

neck, whenever he transformed into his digimon form it turned into a pair of 

golden gauntlets.

      "What in the world made Gennai decide my clothing should be black, 

though he probably decided on these colors after seeing my Nekomon form," 

Sam said to himself, but he wondered about the gold trim.... the stripes of his 

nekomon form were white after all.

      "Wonder if he's giving me a clue of some type, nahhh... probably not," 

Sam said shaking his head, he then started walking back towards Kens place 

feeling his little brother starting to wake up.

***

      The digidestined were fighting the digimon he had saw earlier, he was angry at himself for not stopping them... if he had no innocents would of been in danger. Stingmon and Exveemon  DNA digivolved to fight, there enemies were too strong and then it went mega.

      'Damn it' Sam thought angerly as he ran across the rooftops, a virus type digimon had attacked all over the city... now he was running trying to keep up with Ken and a huge mega digimon called Imperialdramon. His eyes 

narrowed in anger realizing that these digimon wanted something, and it had 

something to do with his little brother.

      Finally he caught up with his brother and the spiky haired boy with 

him, if he remembered right the spiky haired boys name was Davis. He 

gritted his teeth when there digimon was frozen, he was just about to change 

into Nekomon to help when some of the other digidestined appeared to help.

      "Kenny boy, be brave," he whispered as he watched from the roof, at a 

moments notice he was ready to leap to the road to help. He breathed a sigh 

in relief  the other digimon gave there energy to the mega digimon before 

going back to the digital world.

      "Damn," he swore seeing the bus the viral type was holding, inside 

were lots of children looking tearfully out. He gave a great sigh of relief 

when Imperialdramon moved quickly and suddenly and with an attack deleating the virus type and gently caught the bus.

      "How dare they put innocents in danger, whoever is doing this will 

pay," he practiculy growled, he clenched his fist and for a few seconds a 

angry red aura surrounded him.

      It was later that day when they had met up with the other 

digidestined that he detected a dark aura, breathing hard from the feel of 

the darkness he looked down and growled seeing a virus digimon and then a 

second later a van drove up and a digimon disguised as a human got out of it.

      "Ken no, its a trap," he muttered as his sharp hearing caught the words 

spoken, he quickly changed into nekomon and began to leap down. But he 

landed too late as the van sped off his brother inside and the other virus type vanished, he started swearing as he watched Davis and two rookie digimon futilly chased after the vain.

***

      Gatomon spun around when she caught the sound of something 

landing behind the group, her turning caused everyone else to turn also. 

There standing fifteen feet away was a digimon she had never heard of or seenbefore, he looked like herself but slightly taller and black all over. Where she was purple he was white, he also wore golden gauntlets... for some reason the gauntlets reminded her of something she didn't remember.

      "Who are you, and are you with them?" she asked taking a fighting 

stance while taking a quick glance at the fleeing fan, looking back she saw 

that the unknown digimon was watching her with veiled blue eyes hiding all 

his emotions.

      "I am Nekomon, and I am not with the virus digimon who kidnapped 

your friend," the digimon said, his voice to her surprise revealed to her that 

he was a rookie.... but it was weird that he looked alot like herself.

      "If your not one of them, what are you doing here?" she asked him not 

relaxing yet, beside her the rest of her group readied to fight nekomon.

      "To tell you that you must go to Heighten view terrace for that they 

are going there, and beware the dark spores who carry the darkness," 

nekomon said, then he jumped. Gatomon gasped as he leapt all the way to 

the top of a building and vanished, she felt a chill at what the digimon had 

said. For some reason she felt she could trust this digimon, what he had said 

warned her that something even worse was about to happen.

      A second later a car drove up, inside was Joe's brother... he had come to help.

***

      Nekomon his once he was out of sight, he was confused on what had 

just happened. He hadn't said those things, he had said them yes... but it 

hadn't been him that had said them.

      "Whats wrong with me," he whispered hugging himself, them he 

started roof hopping in the direction Ken would be and he knew he would be 

needed. He would figure it all out later, his brother needed him at the moment.

TBC

Err... well its a little weird this chapter to tell the truth, but the chapters will 

get better and soon we'll see one of Nekomons higher forms.


	7. Chapter 6

This chapter Takes place during the episode 'Dark sun, Dark spore' and the 

last chapter took place during the 'Invasion of the Daemon Corps' episode. I 

own onimon and nekomon and his other forms, I don't own the others but 

the story is mine.

Digital Destinies

By firehedgehog

Chapter Six

      Ken looked over the gathered children, he knew that it was his fault 

that they were here. What was worse was that the man with the dark purple 

hair had tricked them, the dark spore he promised while it would make 

them better... it would also make them terrible people. He ignored the 

shaking of the van, he knew that it was fighting and his friends trying to 

save him.

      It was awhile later they stopped and tied him up, fear seemed to eat 

him up inside. The man had told him many things since he had gone with 

them to save the children, and he did not like what he said at all. He did not 

like that scanning device that Owikawa was holding, it was like something he 

saw in nightmares.

      'If they get a dark spore they'll be like I once was, like the digimon 

emperor and I can't let that happen' Ken thought fearfully, he didn't want 

these innocent children to go through what he did.

      'Wheres Davis... I want Wormmon' Ken thought as Owikawa used the 

device on the back of his neck, there was a sharp pain in his neck and the 

world went dark.

***

      Nekomon snarled at the digimon that had appeared in front of him, he 

had been chasing after the van that held Ken... he hadn't seen this digimon 

with the others earlier. He didn't know who was more startled, The virus 

digimon or himself.

      "Get out of my way," Nekomon snarled angerly, this digimon was 

standing in the way of saving his brother... nothing stood in the way of him 

saving his family.

      "Hah... like a rookie like you could do anything to me," the digimon 

laughed, Nekomons eyes narrowed guessing that this was a champion level 

digimon.

      "Well everything isn't what it seems, whats your name?" Nekomon 

asked almost in a purr tail twitching slightly, the digimon sent an attack at 

the rookie cat and Nekomon easily avoided it.

      "I'm Onimon a demon champion digimon, and I will destroy you," the 

demon said, Nekomon smirked as he looked over the digimon. He stood six 

feet tall and looked like a cross between a green horse and a scaled wolf... the kind of thing you saw in nightmares.

      "I'm Nekomon, while I'm a rookie I'm never what you expect," 

Nekomon smirked, he slashed his claws in front of him and on Onimon five 

feet away deep gashed appeared on him.

      "Argh," Onimon cried, Nekomon gave a cry of pain when Onimon 

caused the very air around him to explode.

      'Damn that hurt, but I can't let this pain in the arse beat me' Nekomon 

thought blinking tears out of his eyes, it was then that a strange tingling 

feeling spread over his body... he gasped as the pain seemed to fade from his 

body.

      'Whats going on' Nekomon thought confused, he gave a gasp of 

surprise as a golden light engulfed his body. He closed his eyes and 

swallowed hard as the tingling bacame intense, he stopped himself from 

screaming as unbelieveable power seemed to flood his body and change it.

      "Nekomon digivolve to.... " he said, he hadn't wanted to say anthing 

but it had come oput anyway. His eyes snapped open when he realized what 

was going on, Gennai had warned him about this... he was actually 

digivolving.

      "Shuranekomon, the fighting digimon of power," he called out as it 

ended and his voice sounded like Nekomons but older, to his surprise he 

found that in this form he had four legs like a real feline. 

      His new form looked like a huge black Jaguar with silver stripes, in 

the middle of his forehead was a blue jewel and around his neck was a 

golden collar that if one looked very closely had the symbol of miracles on it.

      "So you digivolved so you must have a digidestined partner, that gives 

me even more reasons to totally destroy you," Onimon crowed, 

Shuranekomon smirked as his claws came out shining silver in the light.

      "Wrong Onimon, you won't defeat me... I have a mission and nothing 

will block my path," ShuraNekomon said his deep voice calm, in his mind he 

felt something click.

      He leapt into the air and gravity abandoned him, the virus digimon 

gasped in horror as a silver light completely covered ShuraNekomon.

      "Midnight Comet," ShuraNekomon called, the virus digimon screamed 

as the light left ShuraNekomon and slammed into him.... destroying him 

totally. Ten feet away ShuraNekomon landed gently and smirked, as he had 

said nothing got in his way.

      "Better get going," ShuraNekomon said, suddenly he felt the energy 

leave him.... the next thing he knew was that he wsa Nekomon again. 

Thankfully he was only slightly tired, also his wounds from earlier were 

gone.

      "Hold on Kenny boy, I'm on the way," Nekomon whispered his blue 

eyes showing detemination, then he ran as fast as he could and also roof 

hopping.

***

      Ken slowly came to, at first the world was a blur but slowly his sight became clear. He felt tears come to his eyes at what he saw, he had failed. Owikawa had inplanted all the kidnapped children with Dark spores, it wsa his worst nightmare.

      'I've failed, I've failed them' Ken thought sadly, he felt his heart beat faster in his sorrow... he had failed again.

      'First I failed Sam by letting him die, now I failed these children by not stopping this jerk from giving them copies of my dark spore' Ken thought, he gave a silent sob of sadness and a single tear fell down his face.

***

      "What do we have to do to get rid of this snot nosed kid," Mummymon mused as he drove quickly through the streets of highten view terrace, looking out of the side mirror he could see a large armored digimon running towards the van.

      He idly wondered if is beloved would date him if he lost the digidestined chasing him, it was his fondest wish. He knew it wouldn't come true, but he would chase that dream as long as he had do.

      "Oh oh," he said startled as something started to appear in front of the van, he pressed the breaks and the van skidded to a stop. He reconized the digimon before him, it was Daemon the one who was also trying to get Ken.

***

      Nekomon skidded to a stop on the top of a small building, he growled as he saw the van skid to a stop.

      'Kens in that van, theres also all those innocent children' Nekomon thought, he flexed his claws and them made them slid back inside there hiding places.

      "But why did the van stop?" Nekomon asked himself frowning, his eyes then widened when he saw the reason.

      "Him again, what the hell does he want with my brother," Nekomon whispered angerly, usually he wasn't prone to get angry yet today he was getting angry easily... no one got to hurt his little brother.

***

      "There it is," Davis yelled, ahead of him was the van that held one of 

his best friends... Ken Ichijoji. At the moment he was on the back of 

raidramon and with him was Wormmon, he had armored digivolved Veemon 

to chase the van.

      "I got to hurry, Ken and those kids are in danger' Davs thought, while 

most people would say Davis wasn't a bright kid and a goof he wasn't. 

      He just didn't see a reason to act like a genious his tests said he was, 

he reasoned that it was better to have fun with others then rub it into other 

peoples faces how smart he was. 

      Ken had been the first person he had really clicked with, they were 

both very intelligent, loved soccer and had lots of other things in common.

      "Who is that guy?" Raidramon suddenly asked, ahead of them the van 

skidded to a stop as Daemon rose out of the road. Davis shivered, that 

digimon gave him the willies... he radiated evil like  the sun gave off light

      "This can't be good," Davis said softly, not good at all.

TBC

Well here is end of this chapter, you will notice changes in the storyline 

from the original... pretty much from now nothing will be the same and pretty soon they'll meet Sam in human form.... and I'm not giving away Nekomons higher forms.


	8. Chapter 7

Digital Destinies

By firehedgehog

Chapter Seven

      Nekomon frowned from where he watched the interaction between 

the digidestined and the viral enimie digimon, he didn't like the way Daemon 

was looking at Ken. He flexed his claws ready to leap from the rooftops in a 

split second if needed, he decided that he would only join this fight if he was 

needed.

      'It looks like they might need me' Nekomon thought as a fight began, 

he strained to hear what was being said below. He gasped as Daemon 

suddenly actually opened a portal to the digital world, he began to sweat.

      "Damn, looks like I'm going to have to join this fight," Nekomon said 

angerly, he sighed and looked at the golden gauntlets he wore. "Hope this 

works, but if it works for others it should work," Nekomon said, closing his 

eyes he concentrated pulling on the power he felt inside the gauntlets... 

which were actually the digiegg of Miracles.

      "Digimon energize," he called, he gasped as something even more 

powerful then any digivolution grabbed him and seemed to hold onto him.

      He closed his eyes as he felt his feet actually lift off the ground, he 

gasped as a new energy seemed to fill him... it felt different then 

digivolution... it felt wonderful.

      He gasped as he suddenly landed on his feet again power flowing 

through his body, opening his eyes he looked at his reflection in a reflective 

window of a nearby building.

      'Don't worry Kenny boy, your big brother will be watching over you' 

he thought, he nodded to himself and readied to strike. He made sure he was 

in a good position, when he struck he would still be hidden from sight.

***

      Ken felt as if his body was on fire as he strained to change the digital 

gateway to a gateway, to tell the truth he had no idea of how they would 

force Daemon into the gate. He knew deep in his heart that they weren't 

strong enough to deafeat the viral digimon, he didn't voice this... it would 

take the others hope down.

      'We need help, the other kids are great but we need a miracle to get 

out of this' Ken thought, tears sprung to his eyes as pain spread through his 

body as the digital gate finally became a dark gate.

***

      Nekomon nodded when he saw Ken open the gate to the darkworld, 

Gennai had told him about the dark world... about how it had changed his 

brother when he had gone there.

      He gasped suddenly as a strange tingling spread over him, he felt a 

wave of dizzyness and... well he didn't know how to describe it. It was like 

he was in two places at once and in control in both of them, the first was of 

his armored digimon form, the second was invisible... a ghost to the world.

      Looking at the ghost like form he was surprised to see that it was his 

human form, he switched most of his thoughts to Sam leaving only a bit of 

himself in his digimon form.

      He didn't know why but he drifted to his little brother, while he was 

invisible to everyone else Sam could still see himself... silently he walked to 

Ken.

      'Kenny-boy' he thought sadly, he missed his brother and he was very 

afraid of what would happen if Ken rejected him if he found out he was still 

alive. Soon he stood behind his brother, from here he could see how tensed 

up Ken was.

      Sam frowned and not knowing why placed his arms around his 

brother in a hug sending him comfort by touch, in his arms he felt Ken relax 

slightly.

      "Your never alone Kenny-boy, I'll always watch you," Sam whispered 

into Kens ear, he had said it just enough for Ken to hear... and only Ken. It 

was then that he felt his other part launch its attack at the same time as 

everyone else did, he smiled slightly as he saw the golden glow of his 

digimon attack help force Daemon into the portal.

      "Close it now Ken, everything depends on that gate closing," he 

whispered again, Ken seemed to relax in his arms more and somehow closed 

the dark gate.

      "I have to go now Kenny-boy, but I'll be your guardian angel as much 

as I can," Sam whispered as he felt himself being tugged back to his other 

half, then once again he found himself as an exausted nekomon laying 

hidden on the rooftop.

***

      Ken gasped and spun around as soon as he closed the gate, during that 

time he had felt as if someone who loved him greatly had hugged him. He 

had felt himself relax in the feel of those arms, the only person he had felt 

when hugged was Sam. What confused him more was that he was sure that 

he had heard Sams voice, but that was impossible... wasn't it.

      'Could Sam really be watching me... I think he said something like that, 

it wsa almost like he was guiding me' Ken thought, seeing nothing behind 

him he sighed depressed.

      "Ken-chan, are you alright?" a familliar voice asked, Ken turned 

around and gently picked up his digital partner.

      "Yeah, I'm fine," he said hiding his sigh, he had hoped to see Sam when 

he turned but he knew that Sam had died two years ago.

      'If you are watching me Sam I hope I haven't dissapointed you so far, 

but I'll make you proud' Ken thought, he then joined the others as they all 

wondered where that golden light had come from that had helped them.

***

      Sam sighed as he sadly watched the night sky and its shining sky, he 

was exausted from tonights events yet found he couldn't go to sleep. During 

the battle he had been able to get so close to his brother, yet he had been 

more a spirit then... he wanted to actually hug Ken and comfort him.

      At the moment the blue haired fourteen year old was sitting on a 

swing in the local park nears Kens home, he looked at his hands.. they were 

the same as they had been as a kid as Sam yet now they felt different... he 

didn't know why though.

      "Oh Ken, why does everything have to be so difficult," he whispered 

but he knew Ken hadn't heard him, and then for the first time in years 

counting the time he had been Ranma he began to cry... cry for all he had 

lost as Sam and wanted back.

      "Momma, poppa," he whispered as he cried, how he wanted his family. 

For years he had lived with a Genma and sometims Nodoka, but they hadn't 

been like a real family.... he wanted his real family.

      'But I'm dead to my family, but at least I can do is look after Ken' Sam 

thought once he was done crying, wiping away his tears the lone 

digidestened headed to where he was staying the night.

***

      The morning sun shone through Kens window, Wormmon yawned as 

he slowly woke up. Opening his eyes he saw that Ken had already left for 

school, the insect digimon sighed knowing that he would be bored with 

nothing to do.

      He scuttled to the sliding glass door that led to Ken balcony, using his 

sticky thread attack he managed to get it to open. Quickly he went outside 

and looked at the bustling city below, it was then that his eyes saw 

something green nearby. 

      If he remembered right it was a large park Ken had taken him to a 

couple times, he smiled realizing that it was a short was away and it 

wouldn't take long to get there.

      'I better close the balcony door though, his mother might get worried 

if its open if she comes into Kens room' Wormmon thought, using more sticky 

thread he got the door closed and started down the side of the building.

***

      Sam smiled as he sat down beside as small pond, it was a beautiful 

day and since Ken was at school he could enjoy himself. He had slept well 

after his cry, it had felt as if he had released some of his fear.

      'I still have quite a few hours till Kens gets out of school and gets 

togeather with the other digidestened, I wonder what else I can do besides 

relax like this' Sam thought with a light smile, it was then that he heard a 

sound behind him and he turned his head to look.

      'Not good, not good at all' Sam thought his face going pale, he knew 

that of all people that this person had the best chance of reconizing him... 

other then a few other people.

***

      Wormmon felt himself freeze to the spot as the the person by the 

pond turned to look at him, he heart skipped a beat when he reconized this 

person. Fear made him swaet slightly, he had met this person once before 

but he knew that this person should of been dead two years ago.

      "Osamu," he whispered softly and fearfully, he had met this blue 

haired teen once when Ken had taken him to the digital world... a week 

before the blue haired boy died if he remembered right.

      "Ano kako no kanashii ga ano mirai no nigotteiru," the boy whispered 

but wormmon understood what the boy said, he had said ' The past is 

sorrowful but the future is not clear.'

      "Osamu your dead, why are you here... are you a spirit of some type?" 

Wormmon asked with a frowned, he wondered though because Osamu had 

died when he was twelve and he looked fourteen now.

      "I wish I was dead wormmon then I wouldn't be sad and wish I could 

go home, I died to everyone so I have no home. You could say that I did die 

in a way, yet I was also reborn... and for the last time call me Sam like Ken 

always did," Osamu said sadly, slowly Wormmon walked up to the blue 

haired boy with glasses and touched him.

      "Why haven't you told Ken your alive your death hurt him so much, 

he would love to see you again?" Wormmon asked, he instantly regretted it 

when he saw pain flash across Sams face.

      "I died to him remember so I couldn't hurt him by saying I was alive 

all this time, anyway I wasn't able to come back till just recently," Sam said 

sadly, Wormmon looked at Sams face and noticed how exausted he looked.

      "Where have you been?" he asked the teen, Sam sighed and walked 

over to a shadowed area.

      "I can't tell you, you wouldn't understand.... but maby one day I'll tell 

you," Sam whispered, Wormmon blinked and then gasped in surprise.

      "Sam... come back," he whispered and then he sighed, Sam had 

vanished but he now knew Kens brother was alive and it hadn't been a 

dream... but he wondered how Sam had vanished so quickly.

***

      Beautiful sorrowful blue eyes watched the bug digimon wonder off, 

with a sigh Sam walked out of the shadows letting himself be seen. To vanish 

he had used one of the forbidden techniques he had learned as Ranma, he 

hated to use it... but he couldn't allow Wormmon to ask anymore questions.

      "Forgive me Wormmon, but its best if I stay in the shadows and dead 

to those I care for," he wispered sadly, swiftly he changed into Nekomon and 

feeling curious he headed in the direction the insect digimon had gone.

TBC

Well thats a long chapter compaired to the others, anyway I always like good 

reviews and can someone help me with a name for Nekomons armored 

digital form.


	9. Chapter 8

Wow another chapter is out, I have  a feeling this is going to be a long saga so hold on for a long series. And i would love fanart for Nekomon or even Sam/Osamu/Ranma to put up on my webpage so far i have none up.

Digital Destinies

By firehedgehog

Chapter Eight

      Nekomon grinned slightly as he followed Wormmon, he found it 

actually fun to follow him. Actually he wasn't trying to hide very much, 

ahead of him he could see wormmon becoming agitated.

      'He must feel me following him, even Ryoga could feel me when I hid 

in Shadows and this digimon can actually feel me here... cool' Nekomon 

thought his grin becoming wider, it became even wider when he heard 

Wormmon call something out towards the surrounding area.

      "I know your there, now show yourself," Wormmon demanded, 

Nekomon stayed silent for a moment before answering.

***

      'Okay I know someone is following me, and its getting on my nerves' 

Wormmon thought with a sigh, he had felt like someone was following since 

he had seen Sam. He frowned and sat on a small log, he looked around 

himself with narrowed eyes.

      "I know your there, now show yourself," he demanded, there was 

silence and he began to think that maby he had imagined it.

      "Are you sure you want to meet me?" a voice asked and a giggle 

followed, wormmon blinked and looked around not finding the hidden 

person.

      "Yes, its annoying to be followed," he said, he heard a snort and a 

shadow seemed to detach itself from the other shadows. To his surprise he 

saw that it was a digimon and one he didn't reconize its type, looking closer 

at the feline he realized it matched the description of Nekomon the others 

had given him.

      "I'm Nekomon a rookie like yourself, your name is Wormmon isn't it?" 

the cat asked with a wide grin, Wormmon blinked at how cheerful the other 

digimon was.

      "Yes, and I've heard about you from my friends," Wormmon answered, 

Nekomon grinned and sat down beside the insect digimon.

      "Nothing bad I hope," Nekomon said, Wormmon looked at Nekomon 

and couldn't help but break out laughing. The felines face was full of horror, 

it was fake it it was funny. Nekomon also joined in his laughing, awhile later 

they managed to stop.

      "No nothing bad, just that your a mysterious digimon," Wormmon said 

raising eyebrows he didn't have, Nekomon grinned evilly.

      'He's a nice digimon, but I wonder what he's doing here in the real 

world... could he be partnered with a human' Wormmon thought once he 

stopped laughing, for the rest of the day Wormmon explored the park with 

the other digimon.

***

      Soon it was the time of day Ken got out of school, it was then that the 

insect digimon realized that to meet Ken at home he should of headed home 

earlier... now he would be late.

      "I have to head home now," Wormmon said stopping there playing, 

Nekomon smiled and his blue eyes looked at him seeming to hold some 

hidden knowledge.

      "I understand, your human partner Ken is waiting for you," Nekomon 

said, at that moment Wormmons eyes widened... he had never told 

Nekomons Kens name.

      "How did you know his name, I never told you?" Wormmon asked 

with narrowed eyes, he shivered hoping that he wasn't some new enimie.

      "I actually know all the peoples names with digimon partners, at first 

I wasn't sure he was your partner but as the day went I was sure of who he 

was," Nekomon said, he sauntered over to the bug digimon and a seriousness 

came over the carefree feline.

      "I know too much... way too much for my liking Wormmon, sometimes 

I wish I could go back in time and be truly happy again," Nekomon wispered, 

he looked Wormmon directly in the eye and wormmon found he couldn't 

look away from those sapphier blue eyes.

      "What... what do you mean?" Wormmon asked startled, he didn't know 

why but those eyes seemed familliar for some reason he didn't know.

      "Somethings are best left in the past Wormmon as is what I know, we 

both know that the fight isn't over... not by a long shot," Nekomon said, 

before the startled insect digimon could do anything at all Nekomon turned 

around and dissapeared into the shadows.

      "Nekomon," Wormmon wispered, he then started running as fast as he 

could hoping it wouldn't take much time to get home and meet Ken as he 

arrived. But something bugged him, in Nekomons eyes he had seen a deep 

sadness and he still didn't know if he should tell anyone about Sam being 

alive.

      'No its best if I don't say anything, Sam knew that so he didn't tell 

anyone he was alive. He knew that coming back into there lives would hurt 

his family again, it was best if he remained in the shadows and the past' 

Wormmon thought but he still felt guilty, he knew how much Ken missed 

Sam and he had a feeling Sam missed his entire family just as badly.

      'One day Sam will be able to see his brother again and there family will be happy again, I only hope that it comes to pass. Maby then I'll even know more about Nekomon, and what makes him so sad' Woemmon thought with a soft sigh, he began to go faster hoping Ken wouldn't worry about him too much.

***

      Ken smiled as Wormmon entered the apartment via the balcany, he had worried some when his digimon wasn't here when he got home. But he hadn't worried much, he knew that wormmon could take care of himself.

      "What did you do today Wormmon?" Ken asked, the insect digimon blinked and a second later answered.

      "I went to the park, I'm sorry I'm so late but I lost track of time," the insect digimon said, Ken smiled.

      "Thats okay wormmon, I'm glad you did something. Your probably bored at home with nothing to do, too bad we didn't live near the others then you could hang around with the others," Ken said, the green digimon smiled.

      "Thanks Ken, I'll be probably going to the park tomorrow again when you go to school," Wormmon said, Ken nodded. 

      That night while eating supper he couldn't but feel as if Wormmon hadn't told him something, but he shook the feeling off knowing that wormmon wouldn't keep secrets from him.

***

      Night had fallen and the lights from building filled the air, a chill wind 

rushed through the air. It was still winter but a spring like storm was about 

to happen, it happened sometimes but spring was still far away.

      Sam sat quietly on a swing and let himself be pushed back and forth 

by the wind, his hair was blown into his eyes and onto his glasses. Falling 

down his face was a single tear, he didn't bother wiping it away.... and no one 

else was here to wipe it away.

      'Its going to storm tonight and I'll be all alone, it looks like a thunder 

storm and I hate thunderstorms... and mom won't be here to comfort me' 

Sam thought with a soft sob, closing his eyes he could still remember his 

mom tucking him in during a storm and Ken cuddling him all night because 

they both had been afraid of thunder storms.

      "Mama, I love you and I want to go home," he whispered and he began 

to cry heavily as ran began to fall heavily from the sky hitting him, he didn't 

bother to move knowing that he had nowhere to go and he didn't want to go 

to the digital world when his family was here.

      Not knowing why he switched to his digimon form, his fur quickly 

became soaked but he still stayed on the swing swinging slowly.

      'I wish I had someone to look after me still, someone to tuck me into 

bed during a storm' Nekomon thought sadly, he shivered as thunder 

rumbled in the distance and lightning lit up the sky.

***

      Blackwargreymon frowned as the sound of crying reached him, 

because of the storm he had taken shelter in a human park.

      He didn't like the human world much since everything seemed to 

confuse him, he had hoped that coming to the human world would answer 

his many questions. He wanted to know what was he, he wasn't like normal 

digimon. He wanted a purpose even if it was combat, but he was also lonely.

      'Who could be crying, everyone has gone home already' 

Blackwargreymon thought with a frown, his large yellow eyes narrowed to 

mere slits and he decided to investigate the sound of crying.

      He walked through the park ignoring the rain hitting him, finally he 

arrived by a small playground for human children.

      Finally he spotted the person crying, to his startlement it was an 

unknown digimon who was crying while on a swing. Not knowing why he 

walked closer and sat down next to the crying digimon, he remained silent 

for several minutes.

      "Why are you crying?" he asked the other digimon, the other digimon 

jumped startled and looked at him with large lonely blue eyes.

      "Because I'm alone, and I hate thunder and lightning storms," the 

digimon said and sniffed slightly and wiped tears from his wet face, 

Blackwargreymon looked at the other digimon and wondered why anyone 

would be afraid of a storm.

      "Why are you afraid of the storm, and who are you?" he asked, the 

rookie digimon looked at him more closely and his eyes seemed to become 

more alive.

      "I don't know why I'm afraid, I've always been. I'm Nekomon by the 

way, your Blackwargreymon right?" the digimon asked, the mega digimon 

blinked in surprise and the firmally crying digimon giggle.

      "Yes I am, but how did you know who I was?" he asked, Nekomon 

giggled and for some reason the mega digimon found that there was 

something he liked about this feline.

      "I heard about you from other digimon, your the mega digimon trying 

to figure out his digimon," Nekomon said, Blackwargreymon blinked realizing 

that Nekomon didn't know of the trouble and damage he had caused the 

digital world.

      "I guess you could see it that way, what are you doing in this 

dimention and do you have a human partner?" he asked, Nekomon smirked 

at him slightly and the mega digimon found himself sweatdropping (funny 

picture, right).

      "I kinda have a partner but its different then the others, lets just say 

that I have one but i don't. As to why I'm in this dimention, I promised 

someone to keep an eye on the younger digidestined," Nekomon said, the 

mega digimon sweatdropped once again at what the other had said.

      "Sure, whatever," he said confused at what Nekomon had said, they sat 

there together and soon the storm stopped and the night became calm.

TBC

Well its an interesting end, as you can see Blackwargreymon will be having a 

new companion and will learn to see things different then in the original 

timeline. Well thats all for now, I hope to see your reviews next chapter.

Ja Ne


	10. Chapter 9

I need fan art so where is it you mean people, welll... anyway here is the 

next chapter so enjoy.

Digital Destinies

By firehedgehog

Chapter Nine

      He kicked and punched an opponent of his own imagination, he found 

that he wasn't quite as good of martial arts in his digital form. So once he 

had woken up this morning he had started to work on them, he noticed that 

Blackwargreymon the mega he had met last night was watching.

      "Nekomon what are you doing, I've never seen anyone do this 

before?" Blackwargreymon asked, Nekomon grinned and did a quick flip and 

landed in front of the mega.

      "Its called martial arts Blackwargreymon, I use it to become in tune 

with my soul and keep myself in shape," he answered, the large mega 

frowned for a few seconds and then stared at him with his yellow eyes.

      "Teach me this martial arts, you must teach me it," Blackwargreymon 

said intence heat in his voice, Nekomon gave a nervous laugh and 

sweatdropped.

      "I guess I could teach you, but we should find a place that we won't be 

noticed by anyone first," Nekomon said, he sighed knowing that it would be a 

long day and he wouldn't be able to watch over the digidestined.

***

      Blackwargreymon took a deep breath, the first thing that Nekomon 

was trying to teach him was to meditate. To his annoyance he just couldn't 

seem to concentrate on this simple task, he opened his eyes and gasped 

silently.

      Nekomon was also meditating with his eyes closed, he had a calm 

peaceful look on his feline face. What surprised him was the blue aura 

surrounding the rookie digimon, a feeling of confidence seemed to surround 

him.

      He closed his eyes and gritted his teeth, he knew that if a rookie could 

do that he must be able to do that also.

      He calmed himself down and began to ignor the world around him, 

Nekomon had said earlier that to go furthur today he must learn about 

himself in this way.

      'Patience must be the key to this, our emotions must also be part of it' 

he thought, that would probably explain the feeling of confidence around the 

glowing feline.

      After those thoughts he thought over his emotions since he was 

created, he had never felt patience only anger and to rush into things.

      He had to think deeper about his feelings, as he thought these things it 

seemed as if he fell into himself.

***

      Nekomon opened his eyes and stretched his body, after that he turned 

to face the mega digimon.

      A smile graced his face as he saw a soft silver aura around the mega, 

he knew that Blackwargreymon had made contact with his inner self.

      'It took all day, I better shake him out of it since I don't want to be 

out here all night' Nekomon thought, with silent steps he walked to the mega 

and placed his black paw on him.

***

      Blackwargreymon felt as if something inside of him had become freed, 

he didn't know how long he had been meditating but it didn't matter. He 

knew he had found something out about himself, somehow he had found 

that he had a full soul like everyone else.

      Suddenly he felt something touch him and it broke him out of his 

meditation, he opened his eyes and quickly had to blink.

      'What was that?' he thought startled to himself, for a few seconds he 

had seen another image around Nekomon. He had seen a human boy with 

messy blue hair and glasses... probably around fourteen, but what startled 

him the most was that he had the same eyes as Nekomon.

      "Hey, are you okay?" Nekomon asked in concern, Blackwargreymon 

looked at the rookie and decided to keep what he had seen silent.

      "I'm fine, what are you teaching me next?" he asked, Nekomon shook 

his head no and Blackwargreymon felt a short surge of anger.

      "Not yet, I want you to practice this for at least a week and then you 

can find me again," Nekomon said, Blackwargreymon glared at the rookie. 

But it seemed that he wasn't able to frighten this rookie like any other 

digimon, maby it was because Nekomon wasn't afraid of him that he liked 

him.

      "How will I find you?" he asked, the feline digimon giggled and 

stepped into the shade of a large tree.

      "Oh you'll find me, just don't try to cause too much trouble until then," 

Nekomon said with a large grin, then before the mega startled eyes he 

seemed to vanish in the shadow.

      "That was very strange, maby after a good night sleep this all might 

make sense to me," he mused to himself, he sighed knowing that after 

meeting the black feline digimon his life would never be the same.

***

      Sam sighed as he walked through Odaiba, night was falling and he 

hadn't even seen one of the digidestined.

      Gennai had told him that most of them lived in this area, he had 

decided to make himself familliar with the area just in case he had to find 

certain places in the future.

      'Everything is so different... I'm so different since that day I almost 

died, nothing will ever be the same' Sam thought and he knew it was true, 

he was still himself but so much more. Part of him was also Ranma, the 

greatest martial artist on the world... not counting non humans that is.

      'But am I still human anymore, I'm Nekomon half the time now so 

what does that make me' he thought feeling slightly depressed, he was also 

very confused with his life because as a child here he hadn't expected 

himself to turn out this way.

      He looked up at the sky, it was fully night now and a chill wind was 

beginning. 

      "Hey are you okay?" a voice asked, startled Sam spun around.

***

      Izzy had been walking home from a digidestined meeting when he 

saw a stranger, of course he saw lots of strangers every day. But something 

about this other boy stuck out, it was if he had met or the boy reminded him 

of someone he knew.

      Around the other teen was a feeling of sadness, even though he was 

nature a 'nerd' he didn't like other people to be sad.

      "Hey are you okay?" he asked, startled the person spun around and 

Izzy found himself staring into intence blue eyes.

      He stopped himself from frowning when he saw the other boys face, 

this teen who looked a year older then himself could of passed for a relation 

to Ken.

      "I'm fine," the boy said in barely a wispere, and then to both Izzy's 

shock and surprise the boy suddenly spun around and ran.

      "Wait!" he called after the other teen, not knowing why he started to 

chase him. They ran through the streets of Odaiba and Izzy quickly wished 

he was in better shape, finally the other teen made a wrong turn and Izzy 

smiled slightly.

      'Thats a dead end, hopefully he will be able to answer some of my 

questions' Izzy thought, he then turned into the dead end a froze.

      "Its empty, how is that possible?" he asked himself, looking around his 

mind could find no rational explanation.

      He sighed and knew he would have to tell the others tomorrow when 

they mat, at the moment he had to get home before it got too late.

***

      Above the ally hidden in the shadows a pair of blue eyes watched 

sadly, he wished he could get to know them as Sam but he couldn't.

      Ken would be hurt to learn that his brother was alive still, anyway it 

was best if they got to know Nekomon who would help them when they 

needed him the most. 

      'I guess I should find a place to sleep the night, I have a feeling that 

tomorrow is going to be a very long day' the owner of those blue thought, 

then Nekomon vanished into the night.

TBC

Um... I slightly had writers block when i wrote this chapter, but don't worry 

it will get better. And I think the first part of the fic, if you don't guess 

Blackwargreymon will having a personality change. I love making characters 

OOC, and this is a AU fic.


	11. Chapter 10

Its been awhile so i decided to work on this series again, and I even plan to 

work on eternal Friendship again soon. FAN ART, I NEED FANART... so send 

some.

Digital Destinies

By firehedgehog

Chapter Ten

      Sam frowned as he looked at the sky, the world felt wrong today... and 

he didn't know why. Today he was wearing a red sleveless sweatshirt and 

tight black jeans, he didn't know why but he felt that he should wear these 

colors... the ones he had worn as Ranma.

      'Is there going to be some confrontation today between the evil and 

digidestined, I hope not because I don't think I'm ready' Sam thought 

adjusting his glasses, he sighed and looked at his new wrist watch.

      "Damn... I still have three hours to kill before the digidestined get out 

of school, what am I going to do till then," the fourteen year old mumbled to 

himself, he idly wondered if he should go to school again... but that would 

bring up to many questions on his identity.

      "Hey you," a voice shouted, startled Sam turned to see a turant officer 

running towards him... but still had a long way to go.

      'He wants to know why I'm not at school, I better get away' Sam 

thought with a slight frown, with those thoughts he used one of his 

techniques and vanished from the street he was on.

***

      Ken sighed as he walked out of the school building after yet another 

long day of classes, his grades were once again very high... yet not quite as 

high as they had been under the dark spore.

      He now knew that the dark spore had been like cheating his way 

through life, but even without it he was a genious... like Sam use to be.

      'Oh Sam, during that battle I felt as if you were there. I only wish I 

could talk to you ine last time, to tell you how much I love you even if you 

treated me badly sometimes' Ken thought sadly, he shook his head when he 

felt tears come to his eyes.

      'I can't think of him now... he's been dead for awhile now, anyway I 

have to meet the others' Ken thought, he was also trying to track down that 

digimon Nekomon who had helped the others track him down to Heighten 

View Terrace.

      'Who is Nekomon, I have to find out because he feels important' Ken 

thought, and for an unknown reason he felt as if this digimon had a 

connection to his departed brother.

***

      By now Sam was seriously considering to going back to school, with 

days with nothing to do he was very bored.

      Sure he could of become Nekomon and spied on the kids at school but 

that was boring also, he needed something to keep his mind occupied.

      'Before I almost died and youthened to live as Ranma by the crest of 

miracles I had school work to keep me busy and lots of other things, and as 

Ranma I had fights, training and school to keep me busy' a bored Sam 

thought, he sighed and then spotted his quarry.

      Down below from his perch on a roof he could see Ken walking home 

from school, he had one of those 'lost in the universe' looks on his face.

      'Poor kid, he had everything in the world going for him until he 

realized that it was all do to the dark spore' Sam thought, he knew that Ken 

was pulling the true him forward and was slowly bring what he truly 

wanted to him.

      "Oh Ken, if only you knew you are becoming the person I wanted you 

to be," Sam whispered, he smiled and watched Ken for a few more seconds.

***

      Ken spun around and stared at the buildings around him, he had felt 

as if someone had been watching him. Frowning he looked at the rooftops 

but saw nothing, he truly hoped it wasn't an evil digimon.

      'I can't take another evil digimon kidnapping me for awhile, hopefully 

it was just my imagination' Ken thought with a sigh, then he turned around 

in the direction he had been going and continued his way home... even if he 

did walk a little faster.

***

      Sam sat on the park swing letting the wind blow through his short 

slightly messy blue hair, he had followed his brother home and was relieved 

to see that nothing had happened during that time.

      'I wish so badly I could go home with Ken but thats impossible, I love 

them too much to hurt them by coming back' Sam thought, he shook his head 

and decided to go roofhopping as Nekomon to clear his thoughts.

***

      Sam was started to become frustrated, he knew that something was 

suppose to happen today... yet he didn't know what. His roofhopping had 

taken him all the way to Odaiba and he did it in record time, once there he 

changed back to his human body and started to walk around town.

      Earlier he had also changed into the clothing Gennai had giving him, 

after awhile in his red and black asumble they had started to feel wrong.

      'Ken should be at that digidestined meeting for awhile more, I saw 

him when he got to this area of Tokyo so I really have nothing to do' Sam 

thought with a slightly depressed sigh, he found that when he came back to 

his home dimention and got his real body back he was... bored quite alot.

      "Theres a park nearby if I remember right, I might as well head 

there," Sam said to himself, he smiled slightly and started heading in that 

direction.

***

      Ken stretched his legs as he exited Izzy's house after a meeting of all 

the digidestined, he had almost been late because of trouble at the subway.

      "Hey Ken, were heading for the park, do you want to come with us?" 

Davis asked coming up to the slim blue haired teen, Ken smiled at his friend 

and nodded.

      "Sure, I just have to call mom and tell her where I'm going," Ken told 

the spiky haired teen, Davis smiled and pointed to a nearby payphone.

***

      Sam smiled as he looked at the beautiful green park, children played 

happily as there parents or grandparents watched. This was something he 

enjoyed, he could remember times where he had gone to parks with Ken and 

watched him play.

      It was then that he heard familliar voices and his eyes widened in 

surprise, as if in slow motion he turned to see some people walking in his 

direction... and one of them had frozen in shock.

      Eyes the same shade of blue met and stayed there, the world seemed 

to freeze as the two brothers reconized each other.

      Sam felt his heart beat fast at the shock in Kens eyes, he had never 

expected to meet his brother in this form or this way.

      "Osamu..." Ken whispered shock evident in his voice, Sam bit his lip as 

he felt tears come to his eyes.

      "Kenny-boy," Sam whispered his brothers nickname for him, as he 

watched Kens friends tried to find out what was going on.

      "Sam... " Ken whispered, Sam wanted so much to run to Ken and hug 

him as a brother was suppose to... but he couldn't face his brother now.

      "I'm sorry Kenny-boy, not yet," he said and he knew Ken heard him, 

with that he spun around and ran ignoring the tears falling down his face.

      "SAM!" Ken screamed from behind him, he knew Ken chased him but 

with his surperior speed he soon lost everyone.

      'I'm sorry Ken, maby oneday we can be a family though' Sam thought 

his heart broken, it hurt him just as much.

***

      Ken fell to his knees tears falling down his face, he was in shock but 

he was also very confused. Sam his brother was alive and two years ago he 

had seen him die, but there he had been right in front of him looking quite 

healthy.

      'Why did Sam run, why did he run away from me.... why is this 

happening' Ken thought, he was brought out of this by his friends voices.

      "Ken who was that, what just happened?" Kari asked witha concerned 

frown, the others nodded also wanting to know.

      "My brother," he told them, there eyes widened and then he saw from 

Yoleis face that she remembered something he had told her.

      "But isn't he..." she said and she trailed off, he nodded.

      "Dead, he's been dead for two years," he whispered, the others gasped 

and soon helped him to his feet. They headed back to Izzy's, this new 

development in there lives needed discusion... and Ken needed his friends to 

comfort him.

TBC

Well Sam and Ken have met and Sam has run for it, anyway I can't wait for 

your reviews... and none about my reviews please. Anyway there should be 

more action next chapter, and I'd love your ideas for future chapters.


	12. Chapter 11

Hey its yet another chapter, i just got over my writers block for this story 

and I have even more ideas for future chspters.

Digital Destinies

By firehedgehog

Chapter Eleven

      "So let me get this straight, you saw your brother who was killed two 

years ago alive in the park," Izzy said, the younger destined nodded and Izzy 

sighed.

      He wasn't ready for yet another mystery, they had just gotten rid of 

the virus mega digimon Daemon and they still had to watch all those 

children with the dark spores.

      "Yeah, and then he ran away Izzy... why did Sam run away from me?" 

Ken asked in a frantic tone, Izzy sighed not having an answer to the question 

Ken so wanted to know.

      "I don't know Ken but I don't think you should tell your parents or 

anyone outside the group at the moment, this could hurt them... and Sam 

could vanish," Izzy said, Izzy saw Ken pale at the implications of it.

      "I guess, anyway I have to get home now," Ken said with a slightly 

depressed sigh, the others nodded and the blue haired boy got up.

      "I'll walk you to the subway Ken," Davis said, at those words Ken 

shook his head no.

      "Thanks but no thanks Davis, I just need some time alone... I don't 

know how much time though," Ken said and he picked up his digimon 

partner, he nodded to the others and left.

***

      'I'm sorry Ken, but you aren't really ready for the truth about me yet' 

Sam thought as he watched his brother trudge slowly to the subway station, 

he wished so much that he could just go comfort the younger teen.

      "At the moment I feel as if I could throw one of Ryogas Ki attacks, but 

I might accidently destroy part of Odaiba," Sam said to himself with a slight 

sweatdrop, he shook his head and decided that he would let his brother go 

home on his own... they both needed to be alone at the moment.

***

      To Nekomons surprise BlackWargreymon tracked him down the next 

morning, the only problem was that he was Sam when it happened.

      He wondered how that was possible when His aura was different in 

both forms, because of that he had to tell the mega everything.

      Blackwargreymon had taken it quite well, if you considered laughing 

so hard you cried... it was slightly embarising. 

      It had taken an hour to get the mega to stop, he didn't think the 

situation called his life was that funny.

      "So, what are you going to do now... now that you know my secret?" 

Nekomon asked a few hours later, the two of them were once agin in the 

park hidden from human view. To get here he had changed to his digital 

form, Blackwargreymon found the change facinating to watch.

      "Nothing," the mega said surprising the rookie, Nekomons looked into 

the others yellow eyes and saw that the time he had spent with the other 

had really changed the megas perspective on life.

      "Why?" he asked, the mega actually sighed and looked up at the clear 

blue sky above.

      "Because your the first human/digimon I got near enough to consider 

a friend, at first in the beginning I didn't know what that was. You were the 

only person who wasn't afraid of me or trying to use me, hell you taught me 

to touch my true self," the virus digimon said, Nekomon blinked... that had 

very been deep and way out of character from before.

      "You really consider me a friend... I haven't had a friend in a long time 

either, but don't you find it strange that I'm not truly human or a digimon?" 

he asked, to his surprise the mega digimon gave a true friendly laugh.

      "So what if your weird so am I, I was created by control spires and 

you switch between being a human and a digimon all the time," 

Blackwargreymon said, Nekomon smiled and then frowned when he thought 

of something.

      "Hey how did you figure out I was Sam too, my Ki is different in both 

forms," he said crossing his furry arm, the virus mega gave him quite an evil 

smile.

      "Now... that is a secret," Blackwargreymon said his eyes gleaming, 

Nekomon facefaulted and the mega remarked that it looked painful.

      'I don't know how but he saw slayers episode somehow, I am going to 

kill someone if he becomes a Xellos Fan' Nekomon thought as he got up with 

a large sweatdrop, he had watched Slayers as a kid and in the Ranma 

universe they had the exact same version of the slayers anime series.

      "If I ever go Mega and you say that... " Nekomon growled and let the 

sentence trail off, the mega gave him a grin that looked as evil as he had 

been in the beginning.

      "I can't wait," Blackwargreymon challenged a sparkle in his eye, they 

were about to start a staring contest when suddenly the ground shook as an 

Explosion happened.

      "Thats at Kens place, I better head there," Nekomon said terrified, he 

truly hoped nothing had happened to ken or his parents.

      "I'm coming also, maby this way I'll discover more of who i am," the 

mega said, nekomon nodded and sighed in relief when the mega picked him 

up and high tailed it towards Kens place.

***

      Ken coughed as smoke enetered his lungs, of all things a lots of virus 

digimon had attacked his home. he knew his parents had escaped when 

Wormon had digivolved, now his whole apartment was on fire and with his 

partner exausted he was trapped... with the digimon.

      'Wait, theres the stairway to the roof' Ken thought, he knew there was 

no escape from the roof but it was better then being attacked by the digimon 

or dieing from smoke inhalation or by the fire.

      Quickly the blue haired teen ran up the stairs and pushed the door 

opened, he quickly gasped in relief as clean air enetered his lungs.

      "Damn," he said as he saw what else was on the roof, he backed 

against the wall next to the door as many viral digimon of all levels headed 

towards him.

***

      "Kens getting attacked," Nekomon said angerly, they had just landed 

on another part of the roof and could see them closing in on Ken.

      'Why would they attack Ken, what has he done to them' he thought 

angerly, he closed his eyes and then quickly opened them.

      He could feel Daemons power over them, apparently they had 

forgotten that while daemon was banished to the dark world there was still 

a chance he had minions here.

      It was then that he felt that bonfire of energy about to engulf him, he 

jumped off the mega and in midair he digivolved.

      "Nekomon digivolve to.. ShuraNekomon the fighting digimon of 

power," he said as his digivolution ended, he looked at Blackwargreymon and 

nodded.

      "Now these are the type of digimon you can destroy, but only because 

there pure evil and are trying to kill innocents," he said, with that the two 

leapt forward.

***

      Ken gasped as two black blurs suddenly landed in front of him, his 

eyes quickly grew to the size of sausers (the flying kind) when he reconized 

one of them.

      "Blackwargreymon," he wispered, his exausted digimon partner also 

looked at the scene with surprise.

      "But whoes that other digimon, looks like champion level to me," 

Wormmon said, Ken nodded. He was surprised he didn't reconize the 

digimon, as the digimon emperor he had seen almost all the types of digimon 

there were... yet he didn't know this one.

      "I am known as ShuraNekomon child of Kindness, I suggest you find a 

way to safety," the champion cat digimon said, Kens eyes widened at the 

name.

      "I'm stuck up here ShuraNekomon, are you the evolved form of 

Nekomon by anychance?' he asked, the digimon didn't answer for a gfew 

minutes while it blasted some evil digimon back to digibits.

      "Yes I am he, I have to the power to digivolve to my higher forms for 

certain amount of time," the cat digimon said, at that answer Ken looked at 

the viral mega digimon who was fighting side by side with the feline.

      "Why are you fighting with Blackwargreymon, hes evil," he yelled 

over the noise, smoke and the fire that was slowly creeping onto the roof.

      "Everyone changes child of kindness and you should know that better 

than any, he's trying to find himself," ShuraNekomon answered, there was a 

huge explosion inside the building and he wimpered as he felt the supports 

of the building begin to sway and break.

      "Oh oh," he said suddenly, during the fight he had gone to a safer cornr 

of the roof... or thought that it was safe. He screamed as it gave way 

underneath him, he clutched Wormmon as they fell towards the cement 

street below where he should surely die.

      "Ken!" he heard Shuranekomon and Blackwargreymon call, he hoped 

falling to ones death wouldn't hurt for that long.

TBC

Wow, Thats a twist in the storyline and a big cliffhanger. What will happen 

to the child of kindness, findout in the next chapter of this epic.

Ja Ne.


	13. Chapter 12

Hey I would once again like to thank that person on Delphie forums who 

made up all of Nekomons forms up from Rookie and Up. They own the name 

yet I own everything else about the digimon, now lets continue with our 

story where we left off. Oh yeah, the parents know about the digimon now.

Digital Destinies

By firehedgehog

Chapter Twelve

      "Ken!" ShuraNekomon and Blackwargreymon called when the teen 

screamed, the cat digimon ran to to where the roof had given way.

      But it was already to late, Ken was falling to the ground far below and 

he couldn't fly.

      'I can't let him die, I have to explain everything to him... I can't let 

him die like this... and he can't die thinking I hate him' ShuraNekomon 

thought terrified, he turned to look at Blackwargreymon who was heading 

this way while still fighting the virus invasion of the roof.

      "I'm going after him Blackwargreymon, don't wait up for me," he said, 

then not waiting for an answer he leapt off the building after his brother.

      'Don't give up yet Ken, because I won't let you' ShuraNekomon thought, he narrowed his eyes and angled his body so that he would fall faster.

***

      Ken gasped when he saw ShuraNekon falling towards him, instead of 

fear in the digimon blue orbs he saw a great determination in them. He 

wondered if the champion digimon was nuts... it would explain things, or if he was lucky ShuraNekomon could fly.

      'I don't think he can' Ken thought with a sweatdrop, as the feline got 

nearer he could see that it was angleing its body to fall faster and get nearer 

to him.

      "Hold on Ken, you have to much to do in your life before you die," 

Shuranekomon said as he seemed to be just above him, yet he didn't fall to 

fast now and seemed to stay just above Ken.

      It was then that he noticed the strange blue jewel in the center of 

ShuraNekomons forhead... he had seen one like it before but he couldn't 

place it, and the gold collar he wore also seemed so familliar.

      "Are you nuts, were going to die," he screamed fear rushing through his system, the cat digimn smiled as only cats did... and then a beautiful light 

engulfed him.

      'He's digivolving' Ken thought in awe, he had never been this close to 

an digivolving digimon before... not even with Wormmon. It also confused 

him though, he thought only the digidestined digimon could evolve like this.

***

      ShuraNekomon gasped as yet a new digivolution began, this time he 

didn't shout out as he changed... he was becoming an ultimate level digimon.

      He gave a silent gasp as he became a humaniod feline version of 

himself, his forehead jewel vanished and his collar became a golden bracelet 

on each wrist.

      As he watched a white light surrounded his body, then it solified into 

a white robe that hid his face from view with a deep hood and most of his body also.

      Next his tail grew longer and he saw the stripes on it change 

constantly like the choas that had been his as Ranma, silver fingerless gloves 

appeared on his hands that went under the bracelets. 

      Then A beautiful gold rimmed cape appeared on his back, the clasp 

was a small silver jewel. His ears peaked out of slits on his hood, he could 

still hear quite well. Last of all golden soft boots appeared on his feet, he felt 

as if he had alot of power at his disposal.

      Even before the golden light of his digivolution faded he grabbed the 

amazed Ken and hugged him to himself, finally the light faded.

***

      Ken gasped as he was pulled into the golden light of digivolution, a 

feeling of warmness engulfed him and his digimon partner. His eyes widened 

when he felt someone hugging, and then as suddenly as the light began it 

vanished bringing him back to reality.

      "Who are you?" he asked the strange yet beautiful digimon holding 

him and trying to keep him safe, all he could see from under the hood was a 

pair of blue eyes... yet he safe with this digimon.

      "I am KaosuNekomon, hold on Ken even with my power shilding us it's 

going to be a rough ride," the digimon said in a beautiful musical voice, Kens 

eyes widened as he now realized that this digimon only seconds ago had 

been ShuraNekomon.

      "Why are you saving Wormmon and me?" he asked bewildered, plenty 

digimon in the digital world hated his guts and would love for him to die 

painfully.

      "Because I have no qualms with you Ken Ichijouji, and I promised 

someone to keep the digidestined safe when I am near," the digimon said, 

Ken then gasped as a strange blue/silver mist surrounded them.

      "What is this, and who did you promise?" he asked confused, even 

though he couldn't see through the mist he knew they were still falling.

      "I cannot tell you as of yet child of kindness, and as to what this is... 

you shall see," the digimon said amusement clear in its musical voice, the 

mist suddenly became pure silver and flashed other colors.

      "Eien (Eternal) Teleportation!" Kaosumon shouted, the world flashed 

gold and then the world vanished.

***

      Ken shouted in surprise when he suddenly hit the ground with a 

thump, he hadn't landed hard either... he had appeared just a foot above the 

ground and hit the ground at a more normal sped then before.

      He blinked and the next thing he knew his parents were hugging him 

in relief, he hugged them back.

      It was then that he noticed something a few feet away, it was black 

and a little bigger then Gatomon. A feeling told him that this was the rookie 

form of Kaosumon, it was Nekomon.

      "Ken how did you appear like that, did Wormmon do it somehow?" his 

mother asked, she looked at the exausted bug digimon who shook his head 

no.

      "A different digimon saved me momma," he said, he got up still a little 

shaky and walked to where Nekomon lay. He was relieved to see that the 

rookie had just fainted from exaustion, putting Worrmon on his shoulder he 

gently picked him the feline diigimon.

      "Momma, this is Nekomon the digimon who saved me... but he has 

used so much of his energy he's become a rookie again and passed out," Ken 

told her, she nodded just relieved that he was okay.

      It was at that moment that he felt a chill, he frowned and looked at 

the top of his apartment building which was now a flaming inferno. For a 

few seconds he saw the large shape of Blackwargreymon, then the mega 

digimon vanished.

      Ken frowned, he had a feeling that the mega digimon was protective of 

Nekomon... he knew Blackwargreymon knew something he didn't. Till the cat 

digimon recovered he would keep it safe, he had a feeling the control spire 

digimon wouldn't like it if something happened to Nekomon.

      'And maby I can find out more about him, like who he made that 

promise to' Ken thought, a few minutes later a poolice officer led him to a 

police car. They were escorted like other people from the buildings to hotels 

already paid by the city, there he washed off the dirt and soot.

      Thankfully he got his own room no matter how small it was, he had a 

huge bed so was able to tuck Nekomon and wormmon in on either side of 

him.

      "Sleeptight wormmon," he told his partner, Wormmon was already in 

dreamland.

      As he fell asleep he was glad he hadn't lost his D-3 in the fire or the 

tiny digital device he used to email back and forth with the other digidestined, he would hate loosing them... clothing and other trivial objects could be easily replaced.

***

      Blackwargreymon sat on the top of the hotel Nekomon rested in, he 

had found that he was very protective of Nekomon/Sam. He didn't want his 

friend to hurt anymore after his last life, he now had a goal for his life now... 

protect Nekomon/Sam from all people who would try to hurt him.

      He was so releived that Nekomon was safe and by digivolving, he 

knew his little friend was exausted by the digivolution and also by using 

that strange teleportation attack to save himself and the human Ken and 

wormmon.

      "Sleep tight Nekomon, rest and regain your strength," 

Blackwargreymon whispered, he watched as the stars shone in the dark 

night sky.

***

      Gennai smiled relieved that Nekomon, Ken and Wormmon were okay. 

He was surprised at how strong KaosuNekomon was, and he hadn't been at 

full strength since it had been his first digivolution to Ultimate.

      He grinned, he couldn't wait to see how strong Nekomons forms could 

become, now all he had to do was wait to find out what Sams Mega form 

was.

      "But they still have to deal with Owikawa, and whatever evil is 

controling him," Gennai said with a deep frown, he shook his head. He only 

hoped that Sams/Nekomons power would help, if it didn't both worlds could 

be doomed.

TBC

Well what did you think, no flames pleased. In future chapters we will see 

more of the original storyline, please I love to hear your ideas of what could 

happen.

Firehedgehog: Well that wraps it up for tonight (Yawns and looks at the late 

time)

Sam: When am I going to appear again, I want to know?

Ranma: Hey I'm not really even in this story, I became you remember

(Sam and ranma start a thumb war)

Sam/Ranma/Nekomon: You two are so silly

Sam: Look theres the person she made us into

Ranma: Get him

Sam/Ranma/Nekomon: Eeep, save me (three characters runs off)

Firehedgehog: Wheres my Coca-cola when I need it, my characters are getting out of control and i need to wake up.

Nekomon: Give it up Fire-chan this is the warped world of fanfiction

Firehedgehog: Aren't you suppose to be sleeping and exausted (She stares at 

the digimon who sweatdropped nervously)

Nekomon: Eeep, blackwargreymon she's scaring me (Nekomon begins to 

cry, remember at this level he is a very young digimon)

Firehedgehog: Well look at the time readers, gotta go (Runs off before 

Blackwargreymon appears)


	14. Chapter 13

Bizarre plot twists... okay, I didn't realize I had them in this fic. Anyway I 

WANT FAN ART, SOMEONE SEND ME SOME.

Digital Destinies

By firehedgehog

Chapter Thirteen

      Nekomon sighed as warm sunlight fell gently onto his sleek black fur, 

his body felt heavy in his exaustion. He felt like he didn't ever want to move, 

and at the moment he just wanted to stay curled up and sleep.

      During the night he had woken up, in his digital form it didn't feel 

right to sleep under covers. So exausted and half asleep the cat digimon had 

climbed out and curled up on the covers, and he had to say the bed cover 

was quite soft.

      In the haze of his exaustion the rookie cat digimon didn't notice that 

he was sleeping beside Ken, he had digivolved twice earlier and his body 

was on automatic.

      To say the least, Nekomon would be in for a big surprise when he 

woke up for real.

      Finally an hour after Ken and Wormmon had awoken intense blue 

eyes slowly opened, Nekomon looked sleepily around himself.

      He quickly woke up all the way when he didn't reconize where he 

was, he was about to see if anyone else was there when the door to the room 

opened.

      'This can't be good' Nekomon thought in shock, no other then Ken had 

walked into the room... and he could tell the digidestined of kindness wanted 

some answers.

***

      Ken gave a small smile when he saw that Nekomon had finally woken 

up, he knew that the rookie was exausted from yesterday so hadn't woken 

Nekomon up.

      The felines blue eyes were wide with surprise, slowly the black feline 

digimon uncurled from where he had slept and sat in a crossleged position.

      "Thank you for saving me last night Nekomon, but can you tell me 

who you promised to look out for us for?" he asked, Nekomons eyes 

narrowed briefly and his long tail swished slightly showing his agitation.

      "I can't... not really, I promised not to tell," Nekomon said looking 

guilty, Ken sighed and had a feeling that he wouldn't get any information 

from Nekomon on that subject.

      "Nekomon, have you every met anyone named Sam Ichijouji?" he 

asked, he hoped Nekomon knew because maby the rookie digimon could tell 

him what was going on.. the feline digimon did seem to know alot.

      "I know of him... but I can't say anything, you have best to ask 

Gennai," Nekomon answered and he wouldn't look at the blue haired pre-

teen, Kens eyes widened in surprise when he heard this.

      "What would Gennai know of my Brother, Sam supposidly died two 

years ago and I find out that hes still alive?" he asked Nekomon angerly, the 

cat digimon sighed sadly and looked him square in the eyes.

      "Sam Ichijouji was so near death your doctors couldn't tell he was still 

alive, Gennai saved him... but that is all I will say. Sometimes Ken secrets are 

best left uncovered, maby it will hurt your brother even more then you if it 

is found," Nekomon said in a mature voice, it was strange to hear it spoken 

from a rookie but it snapped him from his anger.

      "Gennai saved my brother, but why didn't he tell me he was alive 

after all this time," Ken said sadly, wormmon who was on his shoulder gave 

his partner a compassionate look.

      "Because Sam had to remember himself, he was changed in many was 

by what saved him... something more powerful then Gennai saved Sam that 

day," Nekomon answered him calmly, Ken looked at then cat digimon 

surprised at what he had heard. 

      It was at that moment that he truly noticed the golden gauntlets the 

rookie digimon wore, his eyes widened when he reconized the design on it. 

He had seen that symbol only once when Kimeramon was defeated, it was 

the symbol of the crest of Miracles.

      "Nekomon are your Gauntlets what I think they are?" he asked 

quietly, Nekomon nodded silently.

      "They are, but I didn't steel it... it came to me when the digidestined 

didn't need it anymore. It changed into these gauntlets the first time I 

touched it, they cannot be removed and they change shape when I 

digivolve," Nekomon answered, it was then that Ken thought of something 

else.

      "If you have the digiegg of miracles doesn't that mean you have a 

digidestined partner, all the other digiegg evolving digimon do?" he asked, at 

that question Nekomon got a strange smile on his face.

      "I don't have a partner but also I do, its too complicated to explain... 

half the time I don't understand it," Nekomon answered the last part a 

mutter, Wormmon and Ken sweatdropped at the very strange answer.

      "Well get back to that later, why don't you tell me how you became 

friends with Blackwargreymon," he suggested, at that moment the rookie 

digimon got quite an evil grin on his furred face.

      "Now that (Ken leaned closer as Nekomon lowered his voice) is a 

secret," Nekomon finished, Ken face faulted and sweatdropped.

      'No way it can't be, hes a slayers fan' Ken thought, the rookie cat 

digimon seeing his face began to giggle and soon Ken and Wormmon joined 

also.

***

      When the digidestined came several hours later they got to see 

something very strange, it wasn't everyday you got to see an intense game 

of poker between a human and a digimon.

      The weird part was that Ken was loosing, he had thought he was good 

at the game and Nekomon was showing how wrong he was.

      Finally five minutes later he folded, humming cheerfully Nekomon 

gathered all the cash... and put it somewhere.

      Ken wondered where a digimon had learned to play poker so well and 

gotten money, also where in the world he stored it.

      "Ken you should be able to beat little ol' me, hey I know.. I should 

teach Blackwargreymon how to play and then all three of us can play," 

Nekomon said cheerfully, the digidestined who had just arrived 

sweatdropped nervously when they heard this and took a step away from 

the feline.

      "Where is he by the way, last time i saw him was last night?" Ken 

asked, Nekomon closed his eyes and then opened them looking thoughtful.

      "Hes on the roof bored, I should go see him soon before he dies of 

bordom," Nekomon said, Gatomon who had come with Kari felt her eyes 

widen when she heard this.

      "You know Blackwargreymon, are you evil or something?" she asked 

in shock, Nekomon grinned at her and getting up walked over to her. Soon he 

was right in front of her, to her annoyance she noticed that the rookie 

digimon was slightly taller then herself.

      "Me evil no way, being evil sounds so boring. Anyway helpng you 

guys out is fun, I get to have some fun and see Japan at the same time," the 

rookie said cheerfully, Gatomon sighed and wondered if Nekomon was 

always so cheerful.

      "Are you nuts, that control spire digimon tried to destroy the digital 

world.. why would you be friends with him," Gatomon demanded, Nekomon 

looked at her right in the eyes and she found she couldn't look away. They 

were such an intense blue and held pain, knowledge and something that held 

longing... but she didn't know what.

      "Hes not evil anymore and hes much more then what he was before, 

don't let mistakes of the past keep you from seeing the real him. Your friend 

Cody saw a bit of it before, don't you ever wonder why he hesitated at 

attacking him?" Nekomon asked and she gasped, how had he known about 

that event... that day Cody had almost been killed.

      "How did you know that, and why did you help us that day against 

Owikawa when he kidnapped Ken?" she asked, she idly noticed that 

everyone was crowing around them trying to hear there conversation.

      "I know lots of things , I helped because I promised to help you... even 

if I didn't promise to help I have my reasons to help you all," he said, he said 

it in a voice that told her he wouldn't say anymore.

      "Nekomon where in the digital world do you come from, I've never see 

a digimon like you before?" Veemon asked coming into the conversation, to 

Gatomons surprise she saw a breif flash of pain flash across his eyes.

      "I come from all of the digital world yet I belong no where, as to the 

reason you saw no others like me... is that I am one of a kind," Nekomon said 

in a soft voice, then before they could ask aanymore questions he was by an 

open hotel window and dissapeared outside it.

      "Wait!" Gatomon called running to the window, she gasped when she 

couldn't spot the rookie anywhere.

      "Where did he go, he couldn't of vanished?" Kari asked, the 

digidestined frowned and knew it was yet another mystery of the digimon 

known as Nekomon.

***

      'Are you ready to go?" Blackwargreymon asked, Nekomon nodded 

sadly as he looked down the side of the building. Below he could see the 

digidestined looking out the window for him, he jumped onto the mega 

digimons shoulder who took off into the sky.

      'Maby oneday I will tell you everything Ken, but at the moment it still 

hurts so much' Nekomon thought, he blinked away his tears before they 

could fall.

TBC

Well I know some of you must be dissapointed in how this chapter went, 

anyway in the next chapter we get to see Noriko (one of the dark spore kids) 

you know the one who dark spore sprouted early, we will see more 

differences in how there encounter of Owikawa and the digidestined will go 

this time.

Ja Ne

Firehedgehog: (Looks at fic) It will do, wonder how I'll pull chapter fourteen 

off.

Nekomon: Not bad, but did you have to make me run away from ken?

Firehedgehog: Now Nekomon its my fic, anyway sometime in the future you won't have to run.

Nekomon: When, I'm getting tired of running?

Firehedgehog: I don't know when exactly, theres still a long way to go

Nekomon: I was afraid of that, there goes my vacation

Firehedghog: What vacation, fanfiction characters can't take one. You'll only get one when I get writers block, and I like this fic too much

Nekomon: Kuso, why me

Firehedgehog: No swearing, or do I have to make this a Neko/Gatomon romance

Nekomon: Gee what a nice day today is, I think i'll go wash my mouth out with soup (Walks away looking insulted)

Firehedgehog: I'm glad you see it my way (Grins evilly and teleports back to the real world)


	15. Chapter 14

Well here is another chapter, it has some of the original storyline and then 

its going to have a great twist somewhere in the future storyline. This is a 

dark chapter, also bits of humor. SEND ME FANART.

Digital Destinies

By firehedgehog

Chapter Fourteen

      Noriko had once been a normal girl, since she had been given the 

black spore by Owikawa she found that she was more then normal. Ahe was 

incredible, amazing and much more interesting then her dullard parents who 

didn't deserve her.

      'Stupid normal people, they shouldn't be allowed near such a gifted 

individual like myself' she thought with a smirk, she closed her homework 

book and looked out her bedroom window.

      'I see the digi-idiots are watching again, I can't belive that Ken gave 

up all this for being one of them' she thought with a smirk, she turned away 

from her window and picked up her library card.

      She had some research to do on the internet and she didn't have any 

access at home, she would have to go to the library instead.

***

      'This has got to be the dullest confrontation I've ever seen' Nekomon 

thought with a sweatdrop, Noriko had caught Ken following her and was not 

sneering at him and telling him to bug off. He grinned as an idea came to 

him, he leapt into the air amd landed... right between them.

      "Noriko dark infected verses Ken Bug boy, round one begin," he said 

grinning insanely, he then wipped a bell out of his sub space pocket and rang 

it. Nekomon got the satisfaction of the two face faulting, he giggled and leapt 

into a tree and hid from sight.

      'I know they think I'm nuts now but I couldn't resist, I should of done 

something like this a long time ago' Nekomon thought, down below he 

watched the two get up from there face fault.

***

      Blackwargreymon groaned and slapped his forehead with the palm of 

his hand, he shook his head and got comfy from his hiding place.

      'I knew i shouldn't of let him eat candy before we came here, it makes 

him hyper as Nekomon but doesn't do anything in his human form' the mega 

thought, he really had to remember not to let that happen again.

      'But that was really funny' he thought with a wide and slightly evil 

grin, he looked to where Nekomon was and saw the cat digimon flash him a 

thumbs up.

      'Round one indeed' he snickered.

***

      Ken sweatdropped as he got up, he was surprised as Noriko when 

Nekomon had dropped in. He wondered why the digimon had done that, but 

digimon were wacky in that way sometimes.

      "Well, I say I arrived at a good time," a good voice said, Ken gasped as 

Owikawa appeared with his stooge digimon (Snicker lol).

      "Hey the round isn't over yet Owikawa, there confrontation isn't over 

yet," Nekomons voice yelled from somewhere and they heard another voice 

laugh slightly, everyone sweatdropped at that and Owikawa looked around 

trying to find the owner of the voices.

      "Owikawa," another voice called, Ken turned slightly to see Cody arrive 

with armodillomon and a second later the other destined arrive.

      "Hmmm... I see youre all here, I'll just finish my bussiness here and 

leave," the dark man said, it was at that moment that Noriko screamed in 

terrible pain.

      "Noriko," he said in fear, Owikawa chuckled.

      "I see I arrived hust in time," the man chuckled, he moved towards 

the girl who was no longer acting as if in pain but her dark eyes were blank.

      "Leave her alone," Cody shouted coming forwards, Arukenimon and 

Mummymon jumped in front of Owikawa blocking Cody from the girl.

      "So much like your father but that has nothing of what is happening 

here, her darkspore is sprouting early and if I don't remove it... well it will 

become a dark tree," the man sneered, Kens eyes widened when he now 

noticed something on the girls head.

      "But why, this didn't hapen to me," he shouted, it was like a 

nightmare.

       "Noriko get away from him," Cody shouted, Nriko looked at them 

blankly and moved closer to the man.

      "No I feel fine, I feel great," the girl said as Owikawa placed a hand 

above the thing growing from her head, Ken could only watch in fear as 

Owikawa seemed to suck dark energy from the girl and the plant thing 

vanished from her. Noriko suddenly became like a rag doll, her skin was 

deathly pale and her eyes dull.

      "Take her, shes useless," Owikawa said with a sneer, he then shoved 

her to Cody who had finally managed to get near. The small boy fell back 

from the weight, he pulled her to a park bench and lay the poor girl on it.

      "I thought it was you," a new voice said, Ken and everyones eyes 

snapped to the sorce of the voice and saw that it was no other then Codys 

grandfather. Ken looked at Owikawa and saw that he was still surrounded by 

the dark spores power, as he watched and listened Codys grandfather tried 

to convince Owikawa that tthey could talk everything out.

***

      "Kuso," Nekomon swore, he had thought Owikawa would go calmly to 

talk with Codys grandfather about Codys father. But he was out of luck, the 

dark power flared and Owikawa seemed to change.

      'Thats not Owikawas aura, this one is evil and has no care of others' 

Nekomon thought, he gasped when he saw it about to attack Codys 

grandfather.

      "NO!" he shouted when Blackwargreymon suddenly landed in front of 

the old man taking the hit, still in shock he landed in front of the gravely 

injured mega as Owikawa escaped.

***

      Cody gasped when Blackwargreymon appeared and took the atack 

meant for his grandfather, in his shock he almost didn't hear a voice call 

'No!".

      "You idiot, you just had to act like a hero..." a voice said sadly, Cody 

blinked as Nekomon landed beside the mega.

      "Well someone had too, but I'm afraid I'm going to have to break our 

promise... I'm not going to make it," Blackwargreymon said, Cody watched as 

Nekomons eyes widened in pain.

      "You broke our promise, and the gate to the digital world from 

heighten view terrace Owikawa will still use to get to the digital world," 

Nekomon said, Cody walked closer and even he could see the mega didn't 

have much time before his data was totally destroyed by Owikawas attack.

      "You'll have to go on alone my friend, I have one last gift for you and 

another for everyone else," Blackwargreymon said, Nekomons eyes widened 

even more in shock and Cody wondered what they were talking about.

      "You can't, if you do that nothing will be left of you," Nekomon said 

and Cody could see tears in his eyes, then before Nekomon could do anything 

the mega digimon touched him and the car fell to the ground unconcious.

      "Watch over him human," Blackwargreymon said looking at the small 

boy, Cody nodded nervously at the mega. Then the mega leapt into the air, 

Cody could only watch sadly as Blackwargreymon used his own data to block 

the digital gate in heighten view terrace.

      "Goodbye Blackwargreymon," Cody whispered sadly, he knew that the 

mega had redempted himself and learned about life... but he also knew 

Nekomon had lost a friend.

      'I'll watch over him, but i have a feeling that he'll look after us more' 

Cody thought, it was at that moment that Kari shouted that Noriko wasn't 

breathing and he ran to where Noriko was.

***

      Nekomon awoke to the sounds of the digidestined trying to get Noriko 

to breath, opening his tear filled eyes he knew that he had something else to 

do before he would let himself cry.

      'Even from here I can feel her life slipping away, what ever he did to 

her its draining away her life eneregy still' Nekomon thought getting up, he 

knew his mega friend was dead but if he didn't save Noriko his friends 

sacrifice was useless.

      'I feel stroger for some reason, but that strength will help me with this 

task' he thought walking to where the humans were, he surprised them by 

pushing them away from her.

      "Nekomon sttop, we have to get her to breath and get her to the 

hospital," Davis yelled, Nekomon gave a Davis a glare and the goggled boy 

backed away.

      "The hospital won't be able to help her now, back away so I can save 

her," he said, he looked around and saw there bewildered looks. Seeing no 

other way to save her the digidestined moved away, Nekomon took a deep 

breath and stood in front of Noriko and closing his eyes touched her.

      'I hope I can do this, but I have to save her or her deathw ill cause 

this dark force to actually become stronger. I can feel her innocence, I can't 

let it be destroyed' Nekomon thought, it was then as if a gift from the 

heavens a great power saved him... the power of miracles.

      It had saved him years ago when he had been almost killed by that 

car and buried alive, he could control it and it would save it.

      'Help me power of miracles, it is time the power of miracles was 

awakened once again' he thought, unknown to him his gauntlets began to 

glow and a soft golden aura surrounded him.

***

      Gatomon looked in awe as a golden aura of power covered Nekomon 

and spread to cover Noriko, to his shock she saw that Nekomons gauntlets 

were glowing and she saw the symbol of miracles appear on them.

      'How is this all possible, and how will he save the girl' Gatomon 

thought, it was then that Nekomons eyes opened. Her own eyes widened in 

shock, the eyes were a gold color instead of blue... and it felt as if someone 

other then Nekomon was there now.

      Life is precious and so she will be saved, I am glad that Nekomon has 

called apon me to grant him this power a voice said and Gatomon gasped, 

she had heard a voice in her mind and she realized that the others had heard 

it too.

      Then Nekomon felt like Nekomon again... but also as if somethingg or 

someone had merged with him, the world flashed with golden light.

      "We all need a miracle now and then, that is why I'm here... but also 

for so many other reasons," she heard Nekomon whisper, she had a feeling 

no one else heard it as the light faded.

      "Where did Nekomon go," was the first thing she asked, the black 

feline digimon had vanished but she could see that Noriko was fine now... 

yes it was a miracle.

      "I want to go home," Noriko said opening her eyes, she began to cry as 

everyone tried to comfort her.

      'He saved her somehow, but where did he go' she thought looking 

around, it was then that she noticed something hidden in a tree so she 

jumped into the tree also.

      "She'll be fine," Nekomon said as she walked over to the black feline, 

the rookie digimon was indeed in the tree and he was watching the scene 

below.

      "I know, but what now Nekomon.. and where did that power come 

from?" she asked, Nekomon sighed sadly and she saw him look at her with 

pain filled eyes.

      "For now I must learn to live with grief again... I have to be alone for 

awhile. The power is granted to me by these gauntlets... but I never know 

when I'm able to touch it, it costs me alot of energy to use it, maby Gennai 

will give you a better answer but probably not," Nekomon said, and then 

before she could ask anything else he leapt into another tree and vanished 

before she could chase him.

      "Goodluck Nekomon, hopefully you won't be feeling grief for long," 

Gatomon whispered, she then jumped down from the tree to join Kari who 

was about to escort Noriko home.

Next time: Look out Nekomon Owikawa wants your powers, you really need 

a miracle and you can't run forever.

TBC

It isn't exactly like the original time line but some parts are near enough, 

everything is from my imagination. Sorry for killing Wargreymon but I had 

to do it for something later, now the storyline will really twist from the 

original. 


	16. Chapter 15

Digital Destinies

By firehedgehog

Chapter Fifteen

      "Bring me the digimon known as Nekomon, we cannot have someone 

like him helping the digidestined," Owikawa ordered his two digital lackeys, 

the two nodded.

      "Yes sir, do you want him alive?" the spider type digimon asked, 

Owikawa nodded.

      "Yes, now go," he roared, the two digimon terrified of there creator 

scattered to search for the rookie digimon Nekomon.

      'His power to heal from almost death is to powerful, he is too 

dangerous to leave unchecked... maby I'll find a way to control Nekomon an 

this strange power of his' Owikawa thought, he had not actually left after 

destroying blackwargreymon.

      He had his himself curious of how the digidestined would react to the 

young girl dying in front of him, he still shivered at the golden power he had 

felt from Nekomon.

      'But I can also use Nekomons power for my own uses, he may even 

give me a way to the digital world without using the children' Owikawa 

thought a sneer appearing on his face, he began to laugh... a laugh that would 

give anyone the shivers.

***

      Sam blinked and sweatdropped heavily, of all the things he had 

expected today to do... this was not one of them.

      At the moment he was sitting in a very tall tree, down below was 

some very mean looking dogs. There were no escape routes, even his martial 

arts skill would not get him to those far away trees in a safe area.

      'I was going to do nothing today, yesterday I lost Blackwargreymon 

and I wanted to meditate out of my grief' Sam thought, his sweatdrop grew 

even huger when the dogs began to howl.

      "This is unfair, they must be able to sense my other form somehow," 

Sam said with a sigh, shrugging he transformed into his Nekomon form.

      "Get lost ya dogs, go bug some poor normal feline," Nekomon yelled 

down at the gathered dogs, he growled when there howling began to get 

louder.

      "Bakas," he muttered angerly and gathered a chi blast in his hand, 

with a flick of his wrist he sent it into the mob.

      He smirked as a small explosion occured and the dogs ran away, he 

nodded to himself in pleasure of his deed and jumped to teh ground below.

      "Stupid dogs, why did they have to chase me anyway," Nekomon 

muttered to himself, he swished his long tail slowly showing some of his 

agitation.

      It was at that moment that he felt a dark aura coming his way, curious 

he looked up and hissed. Coming towards him was one of Owikawas digimon 

lackeys, it was the spider one in her human form.

      'What does she want with me, and why does her human form still look 

freaky... my human form is much better then hers will ever be' Nekomon 

thought, he crouched down ready to leapt to fight or run.

      "I've been looking for you Nekomon," she said, Nekomon hissed at 

her... there was something about this situation that didn't sit right with him.

      "What do you want, it better be good," Nekomon said in a deadly 

serious voice, Arikenimon blinked at this. Anytime the cat digimon had 

spoken before in her experience he was cheerful, his voice had never been 

so serious or dangerous sounding.

      "Well spit it out," Nekomon spat out, the spider digimon blinked 

realizing she hadn't said anything in several moments.

      "Owikawa would like you to join us, he will give you anything you 

desire," she said, Nekomon frowned deeply not liking the idea that evil was 

trying to offer him membership.

      "Not interested, go try offering that to a digimon that doesn't have a 

brain," he suggested to her, he extended his claws slightly ready to strike if 

she tried anything.

      "You don't have a choice, we can't let the digidestined have your 

power," she sneered her eyes flashing dangerously in her danger, before he 

could react she snapped her fingers and the ground in front of him exploded.

      'Kuso' he thought, she had brought reinforcements.

***

      "What was that?" Gatomon said as the ground shook from a small 

explosion, her ears moved as she tried to pinpoint the location of the 

explosion.

      Today she had gone to the park to hang out, Kari had gone to visit 

relatives but couldn't bring her... one of her cousins had allergies to anything 

that had fur.

      'There' she thought as she finally pinpointed the location, quickly the 

champion levl digimon ran in that direction... hopefully it wasn't the type of 

trouble she was needed to settle.

***

      "Ummph!" Nekomon said as he was smacked into a tree, the digimon 

exploding out of the ground had sucked so much energy out of him he 

couldn't digivolve. He slowly slid to the ground, he could feel bruises forming 

all over his small body.

      The three digimon that were attacking him he could tell they were 

control spire digimon, there auras were a pure grey signalling no true 

personality but to follow orders.

      He knew Blackwargreymon had been a control spire digimon but his 

aura had still been different, somehow the mega digimon had acquired a soul 

in his creation.

      "Give up, the only way you will survive is if you join our side," 

Arukenimon sneered, during the battle she had returned to her real form 

and Mummymon had joined her at the sidelines.

      "Never," he hissed his eyes gleaming, the fake digimon he were 

fighting were ultimate level and at the rookie stage he was at a great 

disadvantage.

      'This isn't good and I don't have enough energy to do any attacks, my 

only option is run for it and hope to loose them' Nekomon thought as he 

painfully pulled himself up, he was also scared.

      He knew that if digimon lost enough energy they would loose a level, 

he didn't know if that would happen to him... did he even have an in-

training form.

      "You know I'd luv ta stay around and battle, but you know previous 

engagements and all," he said and he noticed in his exausted state he was 

falling into the speaking habit he had as Ranma, he really had to get some 

rest fast.

      With all that said he ran like hell, he even ran up trees and walls 

trying to loose them. He had been running for ten minutes straight when he 

stopped to look behind him, he sighed in relief when he saw no one.

      "Good, I lost them all," he breathed happily, his blood then seemed to 

freeze as he heard a evil laughter.

      "Actually, I think you've trapped yourself," a familliar voice said, 

Nekomon turned and frowned deeply, somehow the control spire digimon 

and Arukenimon and Mummymon had surrounded him.

      "Uh, hi again," he said ina  nervous voice, he never got to scream as he 

was slammed into the side of a building and te world started to spin.

      'I could really use the digidestined about now, they never seem to be 

around when I need them' Nekomon thought, and boy did he hurt alot... he 

was also on his last dregs of energy.

      Then it was like his thoughts had been answered, it was at that 

moment that three of the digidestined arrived anmd so did four digimon.

      "About time," he called to them, then he thankfully passed out into the 

darkness of his mind.

***

      Gatamon hadn't been the only one to locate the cause of the explosion, 

really had they had to do was follow the control spire digimon who were 

after Nekomon.

      Ken signalled to Stingmon who quickly destroyed the weakest of them, 

it was kind of weird to watch knowing that Stingmon was only champion 

level.

      "We better defeat these digimon quick before they cause anymore 

danger, then we better find out why they are after Nekomon," Ken told the 

others, they nodded.

      As the fights began Ken looked around for Nekomon, he knew that 

Owikawa wanted Nekomon for some reason. He had a feeling Owikawa 

wanted to have Nekomons power of healing under his control, also the 

ability to digivolve at will.

      'Now where is that cat, I know he is here somewhere' Ken thought, his 

eyes widened when he saw something laying motionless against the bottom 

of a wall.

      "Nekomon," he whispered, he took one last look at the battle and ran 

to where the fallen rookie lay. Right away he could tell the situation wasn't 

good, Nekomon was really bruised up and was bleeding from several deep 

cuts.

      'He needs medicle help and I'm not good at that type of thing, where is 

Joe when you need him' Ken thought, he truly needed the older blue haired 

teen at the moment.

      "Ken," a weak voice said, startled ken saw that Nekomon was awake 

again and was looking at him.

      "Nekomon, what did they want with you... and why didn't youy 

digivolve to escape?" Ken asked softly, Nekomon gave a sad smile.

      "Silly he wanted my power of course, and I couldn't digivolve... one of 

those digimon sucked away most of my energy so i couldn't," Nekomon said 

weakly, he then coughed slightly.

      "Your healing power, now don't worry because I'll get you out of here," 

Ken promised the rookie, Nekomon gave him a weak smile.

      "Ya better, I don't have life insurance," Nekomon joked weakly, it was 

at that moment that a soft glow surrounded the rookie.

      "Whats going," Ken muttered, his eyes widened when he realized what 

was going on. Nekomon had lost so much energy and hurt so ,much he was 

dedigivolving, he was going to in-training level.

      The next second Ken found himself holding a very cute digimon, 

Nekomons in-training form. His in-training form looked like a very small 

light blue kitten with the same blue eyes as before, around his neck was a 

black collar with a golden bell. Like in all his other forms he still had the 

same stripes and other things, they were a light pink in this form.

      "Whaah," he said startled, the in-training digimon who had been 

Nekomon sighed, apparently this just wasn't his day.

      "I am Konekomon, the kitten digimon of the digital world," the 

digimon said and then passed out, while Ken was startled at this he was glad 

to see Konekomons woulds had all vanished with the level change.

      'Very cute looking, he'll be easier to hide in this form' Ken thought, he 

then gently put the tired digimon into his backpack. With that Ken ran back 

to the battle, but it was already over and they had won.

***

      "Thats Nekomon," Cody said in surprise when they got to Kens room at the hotel, Ken nodded as he tucked Konekomon into his bed.

      "Yeah, he was so hurt and they drained so much of his energy he was 

forced to go back into his in-training form," Ken told the green eyed boy, 

they both sweatdropped when they noticed the look Yolei was giving the 

small feline.

      "He's so cute, can I keep him," she begged, the two males sighed while 

there digimon and gatamon giggled.

      "He's not a pet Yolei, anyway what he needs now is alot of rest," Cody 

pointed out, Yolei sighed and picked up poyamon.

      "I guess, but call me when he wakes up," she said and ken nodded, he 

walked the other two to the door knowing that they had to catch the subway 

home.

      "I'm staying here, you need another digimon here in case Owikawa 

sends them here to try to get him again," Gatomon told him after they had 

left, anyway she had nothing to do for a week when Kari returned.

      "Thanks Gatomon, but he is cute," Ken said, he yawned and looking out 

his window saw that it was getting quite dark out. "I'm heading to bed, do 

you want to sleep on my bed with me tonight... the floor isn't that comphy?" 

Ken asked, she nodded and then asked something.

      "Ken, how do you know its not nice to sleep on?" she asked, Ken gave a 

nervouse laugh.

      "Let me keep that a secret okay," he said with a large sweatdrop, 

Gatomon giggled.

      "If you say so," she said in a  teasing tone.

TBC

Koneko = Kitten

Next time: Hey Ken you better be fast on your feet because Konekomon loves 

to play gaves, hes like any other in-training digimon.. Also Konekomon can't 

become Sam again until he becomes Nekomon again, Gennai didn't warn him 

about this aspect of being a digimon.

Errr.. what can I say, anyway I thought if nekomon has a in-training form it 

should be very cute... all his other forms are cool and powerful. I would love 

some reviews about the chapter, and for you readers Ken will gind out the 

truth about our favorite feline digimon in a few chapters.

Ja Ne


	17. Chapter 16

My writers block vanished for this story again, so here is the next chapter 

for all you fans. If you notice Sams finally having a personality breakdown, 

you can tell from the way he acts in his dreams.

Digital Destinies

By firehedgehog

Chapter Sixteen

      He was running... running, the dark tunnel he was in never seemed to 

end. Ahead of him he could see Ken his little brother, Ken was standing still 

but the tunnel kept on getting longer.

      Sam turned to look back and gasped, he was at the end of the tunnel... 

he hadn't moved an inch in trying to get to Ken.

      "Ken!" he cried his chest tight, the blue haired reached out a hand as if 

he could reach his sibling. Ken looked at him over the distance his blue eyes 

sad, then he shook his head a soft smile on his face.

      "Sam I'm not as far away as you think, don't give up.... after all this is 

just a dream," Ken pointed out, Sam actually sweatdropped in his dream... 

dream Ken was right.

      "But how can I tell the real Ken who I am, how can I tell him that 

Nekomon is... well me?" he cried, he fell to the dream ground tears in his 

eyes. Suddenly he felt someone in front of gim, he looked up and gasped in 

shock.

      "Be true to yourself Sam, you must do that before you can reveal the 

truth," the person said, it was himself... or more acurtly his digital form 

Nekomon.

      "How can I be true to myself, half the time I don't know who I am. I 

was Sam, then Ranma, then Sam again... and then fifty percent of the time 

I'm Nekomon or one of nekomons other forms," he cried, the cat digimon 

smiled and the dream began to fade away.

      "I can't tell you that Sam.... I'm just part of your conciousness, you 

must figure it out yourself," Nekomon said, Sam bit his lip nervously.

      "Hey be brave Sam, you've lived through demi-gods trying to kill 

you.... you'll live through this," a new yet very familliar voice said, started 

Sam turned to see Ranma.... a part of his personality that was courages yet 

not the smartest.

      "I hope I can, but please tell me I don't have multiple split 

personalities now?" he asked the two, Nekomon and Ranma grinned at him.

      "Don't worry you don't, just your unconcious mind made your thoughts 

look like this... were just yourself giving you advice that you should already 

know," Ranma said, the dream was almost totally faded now.

      "Thank goodness," he said in relief, he stood up and smiled slightly.

      "When you wake up you'll be in your digimon in-training form, you 

lost too much energy in that battle.... don't forget your name is Konekomon in 

that form," Nekomon said cheerfully, Sam blinked at these words as the 

dream ended.

***

      Blue eyes opened and blinked, the owner of these eyes yawned his 

mouth showing small white fangs that all cats had. Looking around still half 

asleep Konekomon noticed that he was alone where ever he was, he 

sweatdropped reconizing where he was.

      'I'm in Kens hotel room, he must of brought me here after I passed 

out' he thought, looking towards the window he estimated that it was near 

noontime.

      "Good, your awake," a female voice said, startled the small digimon 

yelped and spun around. He saw that gatomon had entered the room, he had 

been so occupied in his thoughts that he hadn't noticed her.

      "Uh huh, is there any food about... I feel I could eat a horse," he said 

truthfully, he had to stop himself from wincing at how cute his voice 

sounded.

      "Follow me, Ken should have something good about," Gatamon said, 

happily Konekomon followed the champion from the room at the thought of 

food.

***

      Owikawa growled in anger, they had almost captured Nekomon... but 

once again the blasted Destined children and there partners had gotten in 

the way.

      'Damn them, if they hadn't interfered I would of had a great power to 

control at my fingertips' he thought grinding his teeth, sure he had the two 

digimon lackeys to control and the control spire digimon. Then there were 

his dark powers, but he wanted to control Nekomons power.

      'The power to digivolve at will and to heal when healing should be 

impossible, Noriko should of died.... I must have that power' Owikawa 

thought, inside him unknown to him an evil entity also wanted Nekomon... it 

could use that power in other ways.

      "Mummymon, Arukenimon, spread out through the city with the 

control spire digimon.... capture Nekomon at all costs," he yelled angerly, the 

two digimon in there human gruises nodded and ran... they didn't want to be 

near him while he was in this mood.

      'I'll get Nekomon , even if I have to destroy the city to get him' he 

thought, inside his mind his last bits of sanity began to slip away. Darkness 

and evil had a way of doing that to you, it was only time till it totally broke 

and the evil inside him was in total control of him... 

      .....For Eternity.....

***

      "Whats this?" Konekomon asked with great interest, he had eaten a 

good breakfats and now had found a small object that smelled real nice.

      "A catnip toy," Ken asked, he then sweatdropped remembering what 

catnip did to cats.... it would probably react the same to digital cats.

      "Niccce," Konekomon purred, he rubbed his small furred face against 

it... he didn't know why but the whole world felt just great at the moment. A 

part of him yelled at himself to get away from the object, but that part of 

him was being blocked by the crazy like energy filling him.

      "Gatomon, get that thing away from him!" Ken yelled seeing the small 

digimons face become goofy, he wanted to groan... why in the world had 

Yolei dropped it here thismorning anyway.

      "Playtime," The in-training said happily, the blue feline ran into Kens 

room... Ken quickly followed knowing that there was about to be trouble.

***

      Konekomon was exausted and so was Ken, the small blue feline lay on 

Kens lap a small smug smile on his face.

      The catnip had given him super duper energy and Ken had barely 

been able to keep up, now that he had calmed down he had to laugh.... 

during that time he had acted like normal in-training digimon acted.

      'Note to self, never go near catnip ever again' he thought with wry 

amusement, he looked around and saw that Gatomon and Wormmon had 

fallen asleep at the end of Kens bed.

      'It was kind of fun, but I really should be changing back to my human 

form soon' Konekomon thought, it was real nice to spend time with Ken and 

the other two digimon... but this wasn't right.

      'Times up, time to become the watcher in the shadows again' he 

thought sadly and he would stay in the shadows as a human, they wouldn't 

be able to track him as Ken... and he would watch to keep the destined safe.

      He leapt out of Kens lap once he was sure the three others were deep 

asleep, he walked into the main room of the hotel rooms Ken family were 

giving and slipped onto the balcony.

      Using the ledges around the building and other objects he got to the 

roof, for a brief second he felt a deep sadness... here Blackwargreymon had 

stayed the night once.

      'I can cry later, grief can come later' Konekomon thought blinking 

tears from his eyes, he then took a deep breath and pushed the grief away 

for now.

      He closed his eyes and concentrated on his human form, no tingle of 

changes greated him... it was the same five minutes later.

      "What teh hell is going on, i should of changed by now," Konekomon 

growled, at that moment a robed figure appeared in front of him... it was 

seethrough so the digimon knew it was just an image.

      "Sorry about the delay of this message Konekomon, I just found out 

that you can't take your human form again till you digivolve to Nekomon.... 

your in-training formjust doesn't have the transforming abilities," Gennai 

said, Konekomon growled... but it only sounded cute in this form.

      "And how long will that take, as konekomon I'm defenceless... and I 

can't seem to digivolvce at will?" Konekomon growled angerly, Gennai 

grinned.

      "Thats because your still recovering your energy from the fight last 

night, I estimate that in about three hours you should return to being 

Nekomon, Gennai said, Konekomon sighed in relief.

      "Good, its easier being a rookie then an energetic in-training," 

Konekomon said truthfully, in this form he just wanted to play and eat... but 

the catnip had been interesting.

      "Good luck," Gennai said, then the robed mans image vanished.

***

      After what seemed like days to teh cat digimon he finally regained 

enough energy to become Nekomon, until that time he snuck away and hid 

in  nearby park... one alot like the one near Kens old home.

      Then quickly he became Sam again, it was too risky to remain as 

Nekomon when there were probably digimon still looking for his digimon 

form.

      "I'm sorry I couldn't say goodbye Ken, but at the moment I'm just 

putting you I risk by being near you," Sam whispered looking at the deep 

blue sky, then using the techniques he had learned as Ranma he vanished 

into the shadows.

      "And I still have to find myself," floated out of nowhere, the only way 

he could guard his brother was by finding himself.

***

      Ken woke up with a start and looked around, he didn't know why but 

for a second he could of sworn he hadfelt Sam.

      "Wheres Konekomon?" Gatomon questioned also waking up, startled 

Ken looked down and saw that the in-training digimon feline was gone.

      "I don't know Gatomon, but I have a feeling thats hes safe wherever 

he is at the moment," he told her, he frowned at the feeling but his thoughts 

once again went to Sam.

      'Sam where are you, I need you as a big brother. Why won't you let 

me near you, and what is your connection to the strange digimon Nekomon' 

he thought, witha sigh he lay down on his bed his thoughts a whirl.

      All he wanted was his brother back, but if his brother really came 

back into his life it would complicate his parents lives... after all how could 

Sam explain that he was alive.

      'Sam' he thought, still exausted from his day with Konekomon he fell 

asleep.

TBC

Next Time: Who you are is important, your thoughts and actions define who 

you are. In the next episode of Digital destinies Sam thinks over who he is 

and what his future should be, he also has to pull himself togeather before it 

becomes to late to help anyone.

I know the chapters kind of short but my writers block hadn't totally gone 

away, but the next chapter i'll try to make longer.

Ja Ne


	18. Chapter 17

Umm... okay, Thank you everyone who has read this big saga here. Hopefully 

I'll be able to finish up this series in a few chapters, but you never know... 

other things could make this fic even longer. Sorry for making you wait so 

long for this chapter, bows in embarrisment.

Digital Destinies

By firehedgehog

Chapter Seventeen

      The sun was shining brightly in a deep blue sky, not a cloud could be 

seen. Birds sang there songs and insects buzzed, on roads humand walked 

and road in cars unconcerned about the world.

      A young boy around fourteen sat very still, his short blue hair fell 

gently over his face. He wore a nice pair of glasses over a slim heart shaped 

face, his clothing were ebony in color and trimmed with other colors. His 

blue eyes were closed and his breathing light, he sat meditating in a hidden 

area of a park.

      A soft blue aura surrounded him, in that aura slight bits of golden 

color could be seen in it and also specks of silver.

      His slim hands rested unmoving on his lap, his mind was was calm as 

he walked himself through his mind.

~

Mindplane:

      Sam frowned as he looked around the inside of his mind, it was a 

beautiful colloge of colors. There was the soft blue of his aura, the power of 

the digieggs of miracles had granted him and a slight silver color... what it 

signified he didn't know. 

      "What now?" he asked himself, he looked at the colors and then with 

interest noticed that each of them led to other spots in his mind.

      'Silver first' he thought and it was best, he already knew what the 

other two led too... the silver would help him find himself.

      Sam walked through the corridors of his mind making nary a sound, 

the walls were unchanging... yet he knew he was getting nearer to wherever 

the silver passageway led.

      Finally it ended and he found himself at an unopen door, it was silver 

in color yet it had a ying/yang symbol on it. Sam gulped feeling fear, what if 

this door led to something he didn't want... what if he learned something that 

would tear his mind apart.

      "What to do, if I don't go through the door I won't find out who i really 

am... if i do i might find out something that could rip away all i know again?" 

he asked himself, he looked at the door fearing the unknown.

***

      Gennai smiled as he felt Sams quest, he wouldn't be able to help the 

teenager in this quest... this quest was Sams alone.

      "Do not be surprised at what you find Sam, good luck," Gennai 

whispered, he then smiled.

***

      Gatomon frowned and looked up at the clear blue sky, a frown settled 

on her furry features.

      'I feel as if something is about to happen, but I have no idea of what it 

could be' the cat digimon thought, shaking her head she continued on her 

way. At the moment she had a quest, she needed to find Konekomon or his 

higher form Nekomon.

      'I have some questions I need to ask him, and to do that I first need to 

find him' she thought, hopefully she would find him before trouble found 

him.

***

      "This is it, behind this door... will tell me what i need to know," Sam 

told himself, his hand shook as he slowly lifted it to open the door. As his 

hand touched the doornob the door began to slowly open, he blinked in 

surprise and opened it the rest of the way.

      He gasped in surprise as silver light hit his face, it felt warm and 

inviting to him. As suddenly as the light appeared it vanished, walking 

inside he found himself in a room that seemed to have no end.

      The whole area actually looked like an elven forest of ledgend, 

blinking he walked inside leaving the door slightly ajar. He walked through 

the area, it felt so real yet he didn't understand what all this had to do with 

him.

      "Yes you do," a soft female voice whispered, startled he turned to find 

himself... looking at the female side of his ranma form.

      "Wha... " he said startled, she gave a bell like laugh.

      "I am a memory of the spirit of the spring you fell in, this whole forest 

and me is your unconcious mind giving form... to answer your soul searching 

questions," the girl said, lets call her Ranko from now on.

      "Oh... but I really have to know, who am I now... I don't even know 

myself anymore," Sam asked her, Ranko smiled and sat down. He sat down 

also, she looked at him gently.

      "First of all Sam you will always be yourself no matter what form you 

have, the body is like a piece of clothing. Just because you look different 

doesn't mean your a different person, your time as ranma your memories 

were blocked but in that time you gained new skills and things you needed 

yo survive... yet you are still Sam," Ranko told him, Sam nodded 

understanding what she said.

      "I see, but I'm still so confused... I can't seem to control anything about 

my life anymore.... and what happens if someday I find myself eternally 

trapped in my digimon form?' he asked fearfully, Ranko smiled at him 

gently.

      "Don't worry so much about controlling the future Sam, anyway there 

is no chance at all that you will become trapped as Nekomon forever. You are 

gifted with the gift of becoming your own partner but you are still human in 

your heart and so human your main form will ever be, I can tell you nothing 

more Sam... the knowledge you need will come to you when you need it," 

Ranko said and she stood up, the next thing Sam knew was that he was 

outside the door again and it was closed.

      'That helped some, but not much' Sam thought with a sigh, with a  

shrug he left his mind.

***

      Sam found him in the corridors of his mind once again, he sighed at 

the strange things he had found. Now he looked at the third color, it was a 

beautiful gold color and seemed to fill him with warmth.

      "There next," he said, as he walked down that hallway in his mind he 

suddenly froze... he knew then that something bad was happening in the real 

world.

      "I have to go back, this will have to wait till later," he sighed, he 

looked ahead and saw a door with the symbol of miracles on it. Then he 

turned and ran to the center of his mind, adn awoke to the real world.

***

      Mummymon laughed stupidly, the dark spire digimon were making a 

nice mess of the real world. He wondered where the lovely spider digimon 

was and shrugged, at the moment he would make her proud at the 

destruction his group would cause.

      "Whoah," a voice said, startled the digimon spun around to spot an 

unfamilliar figure. He blinked when he saw the person though, who ever it 

was reminded him of the destined child Ken.

      "Prepare to be destroyed," he yelled, the fourteen year old boy 

blinked and adjusted his glasses.

      "Umm... thats suppose to be scary, right?" the boy asked, Mummymon 

blinked and closed his eyes in thought.

Five minutes later:

      Sam blinked and looked at the silent digimon, he blinked and 

wondered if this guy was serious.

Ten minutes later:

      Sam sweatdroppedand looked at the still unmoving digimon, he 

shrugged getting impatient for the idiot digimon to answer.

      "Oh well, might as well take care of those idiot control spire digimon," 

Sam sighed, he then grinned quite evilly and cracked his knuckles.

      Grinning and humming he changed easily into Nekkomon (no one saw 

him of course, he quickly decimated them into useless data particles that 

soon vanished.

      "Now thats more like it," Nekomon smirked, he then walked away not 

waiting for mummymon to come back to reality.

Fifteen minutes later:

      "Why yes it is?" he finally answered opening his eyes, he sweat 

dropped seeing that the blue haired biy was gone.

      "Strange," he said turning to face the control spire digimon, and he 

quickly began to panic.

      "Not good, not good at all," he muttered in a high pitched paniked 

voice, while he had been thinking the spire digimon had been destroyed and 

he knew that he was in big trouble.

***

      In another part of the city a brown haired woman looked silently at a 

gravestone, every year since Sams death she visited every few months.

      In her thoughts she wondered many things, what would of Sam been 

like if he had lived or never been in the accident. She even wondered if he 

would of been a digidestined like Ken, but because of Fate she would never 

know what Sam could of been.

      "Oh Sam, I love you so much and miss you so much it hurts," she 

wispered tears falling down her face, she placed she rosed on her departed 

sons grave.

      "I'll visit again soon," she whispered, she then walked away not 

looking back to the small grave.

***

      In yet another part of the city (I keep jumping around don't I, sorry) 

Arukenimon the female spider digimon walked, around her were a few dark 

tower digimon... fake digimon.

      She grinned evilly at teh destruction they all caused, she knew that 

sooner or later Nekomon or those annoying destined kids would show up.

      'Let the games begin' she smirked, she would have fun in the coming 

hours.

TBC

Well the chapter was kind of lame but next chapter more action, I plan to 

Nekomon to armor digivolve or go mega... as the spider digimon said let the 

fun begin.

Ja Ne


	19. Chapter 18

Konnichi wa, wow this saga is huge... and I have no idea of how many 

chapters I have left in me. Anyway I would love fanart for any of my series, 

just send me a link to your picture and I'll put it up.

Digital Destinies

By firehedgehog

Chapter Eighteen

      Blue eyes narrowed in the bright sunlight, a black tail with white 

stripes swished in agitation. Nekomon could feel battle in the air and every 

nerve in his body was filled with its energy, he knew that what ever was 

coming was going to be tough.

      'Its all coming down today, I have to fight the evil coming... and still 

find away to tell Ken the truth' Nekomon thought with a deep sigh, he was 

not looking forward to telling Ken teh truth.

      In his mind he could just see it...

      "Hi Ken, you know how I died... well I didn't because Gennai saved me 

with the crest of miracles. By the way I was turned into a child and someone 

else and grew up again in another dimension, then I was turned back into 

myself and made a digimon hybrid. I'm also Nekomon, you know the one 

your always looking for," he would say, then the reactions would vary in his 

mind due to his mood.

      Nekomon groaned and shook his head, that was a mess he really didn't 

want to face. He leaned back in his hiding place and his back met a brick 

wall, he closed his eyes as its cool surface cooled him down some.

      'I really wish fate had handed me a better hand' Nekomon thought, he 

was sure the Kamis (gods) were laughing at him.

      It was then that he heard an explosion in the distance, his ears perked 

up at the sounds of mindless distruction.

      Closing his eyes he concentrated, in the distance he could feel 

Arukenimons dark aura and the auraless dark spire tower digimon.

      "Here we go," he said with a sigh, he flexed his claws in slight 

agitation. He then walked out of his hiding spot, he took one last look at the 

sky and then ran to where the sounds of destruction was coming from.

***

      Ken sneezed and looked around confused, he didn't know why but he 

had the feeling that someone had been talking about or thinking about him 

then.

      "Weird," he whispered, he sipped on a glass of cool water enjoying the 

feel of it trickling down his throat.

      "KEN!" came the sudden frantic call from Wormmon, Ken quickly put 

his glass down and ran to where his digimon was.

      "What is it?" he asked worried, Wormmon motioned out the window 

and Ken looked out.

      "Kuso," he said, in the distance he could see a building crumble to dust. 

He gulped in fear, what force that could do this he didn't know. Then his 

eyes widened as he saw the sorce of it, there standing where the entrance of 

the building had once been was a huge building.

      "A digimon, and I can see more of them," Wormmon said in a worried 

tone of voice, Ken soon also spotted them. The digimon were easy to spot 

now, all he had to do was look for mindless destruction.

      "The're control spire digimon," Wormmon said, Ken would of sworn 

knowing what this meant. Owikawa was looking for Nekomon again, and he 

knew that this was the best way ro draw the cat digimon out was to cause 

destruction in the real world.

      "Wormmon, its time to digivolve," Ken said opening teh door to the 

balcony, with a nod the insect digimon walked onto the balcony ready to 

digivolve.

      "Lets do it," the bug digimon said seriously, Ken nodded also and held 

up his D-3.

      'Maby Nekomon will show up, and maby if I'm really lucky Sam will 

show up' Ken thought, of all things the second he really wanted more then 

the first.

***

      In Obaiba a news broadcast caught a boys attention, quickly he 

grabbed his blue D-3 and grabbing his partner he rushed out of the 

apartment.

      Davis hoped he would make it in time to help Ken, he didn't realize 

that he had forgotten to turn off the television... but that was a different 

matter.

***

      Gatomon ran through the streets as fast as she could, in the distance 

she could hear the sounds of destruction. She really wished that Kari was 

there knowing that a fight was going on, and by the smell of the air she 

could tell it involved digimon.

      All the destruction caused by the digimon had disrupted her search 

for Nekomon, but it was just as well. So far she had found no trace of the 

rookie digimon, and no traces of Konekomon which was Nekomons in-

training form.

      'This just isn't my day' Gatomon thought, seconds later she came apon 

the digimon and Trouble... with a capital T.

***

      Arukenimon grinned evilly, she was in her true form of a spider type 

digimon so people fled from her also.

      She loved there fear, usually she didn't get to taste it since the 

destined children always seemed to humiluate her instead of fear her.

      "I swear, people like you give digimon a bad name," a voice said softly, 

startled she spun around. She looked around confused spotting no one, 

frowing she continued to look around for the owner of the voice.

      "Whoes there!" she demanded angerly, she did not like who ever this 

person was.

      "You don't reconize me, I'm hurt," the voice said sarcasticly, she gritted 

her teeth as she finally reconized the voice.

      "Nekomon," she snarled, mocking laugher filled the air around her.

      "Correctomondo spider lady, took you long enough," an amused voice 

said, she spun around again (getting dizzy too) and gritted her teeth again.

      Standing there was Nekomon his face serious, what annoyed her was 

that he showed not one bit of fear of what was going on around him.

      Come on anyone else would be afraid, he was just standing there 

calmly while surrounded by eight dark spire digimon and Arukenimon.

      "Prepare for trouble," she smirked, Nekomon yawned showing slight 

fanns in his mouth... this annoyed her even more.

      "And make that double," he said, he then raised eyebrows he didn't 

have. "I've seen the show too, by the way the Team rocket motto in the 

pokemon show is so Pass A," Nekomon said, with an entraged snarl she leapt 

forward ready to tear the rookie to pieces.

***

      Gatomon felt her eyes open wide when she finally got a good look at 

things, there was Nekomon (of all the places he could be) making a fool of 

Arukenimon.

      "You are so slow," Nekomon said from a tree branch, Gatomon 

sweatdropped as Nekomon led the spider digimon on a merry chase.

      She had arrived there just in time to here the thing about the team 

rocket motto, she wondered idly where Nekomon found time to watch 

cartoons and where.

      "Hey you," she shouted at the digimon, now that she was close enough 

she reconized them for what they were... fake digimon. "Yeah you," she 

yelled as one of them looked at her, her battle began.

***

      Ken gave a soft cheer as Stingmon surprised a fake digimon and 

destroyed it, his digimon had stayed hidden until now. His eyes widened 

when he saw Gatomon and Nekomon, they were decimating the fake digimon 

and Nekomon was still making a fool out of the spider digimon.

      "Ken!" Stingmon suddenly shouted, Ken gave a small gasp of terror as 

Stingmon was thrown HARD into a building and dedigivolved in Wormmon.

      "Wormmon," Ken shouted terrified for his digimons fate, in his heart 

was the great fear that he would loose his partner again... and this time he 

wasn't even under the dark spored influence.

      "Ken," Wormmon said weakly as Ken picked him up carefully, then the 

bug digimon fainted from his injuries. Ken felt tears come to his eyes, he 

hadn't realized that his partner could be so hurt by one of the dark spire 

digimon.

      Suddenly a dark shadow covered him, Ken looked up and went pale. 

Standing there was the spirl digimon Stingmon had been fighting, it lifted a 

gigantic cloven hoofed foot.

      'Its the end' he thought closing his eyes, he knew that there was no 

way he could escape this time.

      "Sam," he wispered, a crystal tear fell down his face.

***

      Nekomon felt a chill over take him, quickly he turned aound all 

thoughts of battle and making fun of Arukenimon gone. He saw the reason of 

this feeling, he saw Stingmon getting hurt and Ken running to his partner.

      "Kuso," he swore, quickly he ran towards Ken knowing that if he didn't 

do anything Ken was as good as dead.

      "NO!" he screamed seeing the digimon raise its foot, he was too late... at 

that moment a new encredible power filled him... the world flashed with 

light.

      'What is this' Nekomon thought as the world seemed to freeze around 

him, then he smiled... maby this was just what he needed to save his brother.

      "Nekomon warpdigivolve to.... Kisekinekomon, the Miracle digimon," 

Nekomon no Kisekinekomon called, the light faded and a new digimon stood 

there.

      Once again his form was catlike, but this form.. a mega was so much 

different then his other digivolutions. He stood seven feet tall with soft 

silver/white fur covering his body, he had gold stripes in this form.

      He wore skintight white leather armor with metal armor protectors on 

his shoulders, blue knee length boots and blue elbow length fingerless 

gloves.

      His face was more humanlike then his Nekomon form, expressive blue 

eyes could be seen from under thick silver bangs. Around his forhead was a 

gold bandana a blue jewel in its center, he also still had his cat ears.

      With speed never seen before he rushed forwards, he had all the 

power he needed now. He caught the falling foot, and so he saved Ken his 

brothers life.

***

      Ken opened his eye, he knew he should be dead by now... or rather 

badly squished by a digital hoof.

      "Huh," he said shocked, there stood a digimon holding the cloven foot 

easily above. For some reason the digimon felt very familliar, yet he couldn't 

place it.

      The digimon hearing him turned its face slightly, he found himself 

looking into very familliar Sapphier eyes.

      "Nekomon," he gasped, the digimon smirked and turned to look at the 

digimon trying to squish Ken.

      "Its Kisekinekomon at the moment," the digimon said, his voice was 

deeper then his other forms and sounded like that of an adult. It sounded 

also a little musical, it also held power.

      "Kisekinekomon," Ken wispered, Kiseki meant miracle.... what this 

meant he couldn't comprehend at the moment.

      "Hold on a sec, I'll take care of this digimon," Kisekinekomon said and 

Ken nodded mutely, this kind of thing didn't happen everyday... not even for 

one of the digidestined.

      "Hai ya!" Kisekinekomon shouted... causually throwing the digimon 

into the sky, Ken sweatdropped.

      He facefaulted as Kisekinekomon jumped into the sky after the 

digimon, this was one strange day... and getting even wierder.

***

      Kisekinekomon grinned as he defied gravity as he leapt into the sky, 

quickly he used his power and instead of falling he levitated.

      "Lets rumble," he purred, as the fake digimon began to fall he began to 

gather his power. He cupped his hands and golden energy began to collect 

there, finally he had all teh energy he needed.

      "GOLDEN HALO!" he yelled his attack, he thrust forward his gloved 

hands. The golden energy bounded out of them heading straight for the 

digimon, he grinned widely as it suddely split into many balls.

      Only one remained going to the falling spral digimon, the rest rushed 

down to hit the other fake digimon below on the ground.

      "Score," he shouted happily as his golden halo hit the multi targets, 

they all disinigrated into useless data bits and faded from reality.

      He nodded to himself happy at his work, he then floated down to the 

ground where a wide eyed Ken waited with Wormmon still unconcious and 

Gatomon at his side now.

      "All in a days work," he said cherfully, they sweatdropped and he 

turned to look at the last digimon remaining.

      Arukenimon stood there pale with shock, he knew that he would have 

to destroy her... next time someone innocent could be hurt.

      "Your next, and this time you don't have anyone to keep you out of 

trouble," Kisekinekomon told her, it was at that moment that a new voice 

entered the conversation.

      "I wouldn't say that if i was you Kisekinekomon, and in a few minutes 

you'll see my true power," the voice said, Kisekinekomon blinked in surprise 

as Owikawa walked out of the shadows with Mummymon.

      'Why do I have the feeling that the trouble has just begun' 

Kisekinekomon thought, he took a quick look at Ken and with a look with 

Gatomon told her with it to get Ken out of there.

      But he knew that it was too late, at that moment they became once 

again surrounded by dark spire digimon and he could feel that they were 

much more powerful then the ones he had ever faced before.

      "Not good, not good at all," Kisekinekomon whispered stealing the lines 

from a cartoon show, this was a very bad day starting now.

TBC

Whoah my longest chapter yet, I can't believe I wrote this in one day. 

Anyway I would love fanart for the form Kisekinekomon, just put a link to 

the fanart you want in my reviews and I'll put it up on my sight.

Ja Ne


	20. Chapter 19

Err... okay last chapter was interesting, anyway I would love fanart and   
rewiews. Now on with the fic, yeah baby.  
  
Digital Destinies  
By firehedgehog  
Chapter Nineteen  
  
Ken was scared, beeing scared wasn't an emotion he really liked. He   
knew that they were greatly outnumbered, not even Kisekinekomon could   
defeat all of these.  
  
Wormmon was no help because he was unconcious, and Gatomon   
couldn't digivolve or armordigivolve because Kari wasn't there.  
  
'Kisekinekomon is a mega at my best guest, its amazing that he can   
digivolve on his own without a destined human' Ken thought, it was a   
strange thing to think at such a time.  
  
"Gatomon, is there any way you can get Ken out of here?"   
Kisekinekomon suddenly asked the champion level feline, Gatomon sighed   
her white and purple tail twitching in agitation.  
  
"I wouldn't have a chance, theres too many of them," she wispered   
back, Ken felt a chill hearing those words and hugged Wormmon closer to his   
chest.  
  
'This is real bad, and I really wish Sam was here' Ken thought closing   
his eyes, he knew there was no way Sam could get rid of these monsters....   
but at least Sam could of givin him comfort.  
  
"Ken, climb on my back," a voice said, it belonged to Kisekinekomon   
and it snapped him out of his thoughts. His eyes opened and he looked at the   
mega digimon, he was looking at Ken with serious sapphier eyes.  
  
"Wha... " he said startled, Kisekinekomon sighed and gazed at the fake   
digimon surrounding them more.  
  
"Climb onto my back, I have to get you to safety and I still need my   
arms to fight," Kisekinekomon said in a very serious voice, without another   
thought Ken climbed onto Kisekinekomons back carefully holding wormmon   
in the crook of his left arm.  
  
"I'm secure," he told the digimon, from the corner of his eye he could   
see Gatomon getting ready to fight.  
  
"Hold on tight," was all the warning Kisekinekomon gave, Ken gave a   
small yell as Kisekinekomon jumped into the air defying reality once again.   
Kens eyes widened in shock as he looked down, all the digimon even   
Gatomon looked like tiny figures below.  
  
"Whoah," Ken gasped as they landed on the roof of a very tall   
apartment building, Kisekinekomon leapt again to another roof but one   
farther away from the fight.  
  
He was still in slight shock that he didn't notice Kisekinekomon help   
him down, finally he blinked and found himself looking into the worried face   
of Kisekinekomon.  
  
"Are you okay?" Kisekinekomon asked concerned, his blue eyes looked   
into Kens eyes.  
  
Suddenly Ken saw a double image, one was of Kisekinekomon the   
mega level feline digimon and the other... was a quick image of Sam   
overlapping Kisekinekomon.  
  
"Wha..." he whispered taking a step back from the mega,   
Kisekinekomon blinked looking confused.  
  
"Ken stay here its safe for now but you should get as far away as   
possible, I'm heading back to help Gatomon," Kisekinekomon told him, Ken   
remained silent at the digimon turned around and seemed to vanish from   
sight.  
  
"It can't be, can it?" he asked himself his face pale, he knew that what   
he saw should be impossible. Yet when he thought about it many puzzle   
pieces seemed to fall into place, yet there were many places that the puzzle   
pieces were still missing.  
  
"Can that you be Sam," he wispered, this was so confusing.  
  
***  
  
As Kisekinekomon ran back to the battle he felt small confusion, he   
didn't understand Kens strange reaction. What had made Ken react like that,   
he had an uneasy feeling that after the battle he would find out.  
  
"Kenny boy, be brave," he whispered, it was so low that only he heard   
it.  
  
Finally he arrived at the fight, already Gatomon was bruised but she   
had managed to damage one of the dark spire digimon badly.  
  
"Destiny strike," he called using one of his other powers, an arrow of   
golden light shot from hit hitting the fake digimon.  
  
The outer part of the digimon vanished first showing its dark core,   
then it too vanished into bits of digital data.  
  
"About time you showed up," Gatomon said as he landed next to her,   
he nodded and took a fighting position.  
  
"Sorry about being late, had to take Ken further away then I thought I   
had to," he told her truthfully, the damages caused by the fake digimon were   
getting closer to other apartment buildings and he hoped no innocents were   
in them.  
  
"Wish Kari was here, or one of the other destined... we really could use   
there help," Gatomon said as she dodged an attack, he nodded knowing that   
it was true as he destroyed the arm of one of the fake digimon.  
  
"Fire Rocket!" a voice called and something crashed into the digimon   
he was fighting, everyone turned to face the new arrival.  
  
"Sorry were late, traffic you know," the blue digimon that was   
standing there said, he wore a mask and light body armor with flame   
designs on them.  
  
"About time Flamedramon," Gatomon said, Kisekinekomon nodded at   
the other digimon knowing that the battle had just turned to there side.  
  
***  
  
Flamedramon was at first surprised to see the other digimon, then his   
reddish brown eyes widened as he realized who the digimon was.  
  
It was Nekomon in a higher digivolution, he would truely love to know   
how the other digimon digivolved without a partner of all things.  
  
"What level are you now?" he asked as he battled, the cat digimon   
grinned at hm as he dodged a very high level fake digimon attack.  
  
"Mega, my name is Kisekinekomon in this form," the feline mega said,   
Flamedramon would of facefaulted if he hadn't been in the middle of a   
battle.  
  
"Mega, how in the world did you reach mega without a human   
destined partner!" he demanded, Kisekinekomon grinned alomost evilly.  
  
"Thats for me to know and you to guess, and everyone knows that cats   
love secrets," Kisekinekomon snickered, Flamedramon sighed heavily   
knowing that there was nothing he could do to convince the digimon to tell   
him.  
  
'Cats, can't live with them and they know how to keep secrets till the   
end of time' he thought, it was his own version of that old saying.... oh well   
and the battle continued.  
  
***  
  
Ken shivered, he could hear the fighting from where Kisekinekomon   
had left him. His mind was a confused whirl of advents and thoughts,   
everything was spiriling out of control.  
  
"Uhhh," a voice said softly followed by a soft moan, Ken looked down   
at wormmon and saw in relief that his partner was slowly waking up.  
  
"Wormmon, how do you feel?" he asked as the incest digimon opened   
his eyes, Wormmon blinked and sighed.  
  
"Like a fake digimon decided I would make a good pancake,"   
Wormmon joked lightly, Ken had to grin. Joking was a good sign, but he could   
tell that his partner wasn't good at making jokes.  
  
"I'm glad your okay Wormmon, I was afraid you were too badly hurt,"   
he told the rookie insect digimon, Wormmon gave him a soft grin.  
  
"No worries about that Ken, where are we?" Wormmon asked, the area   
was unfamilliar to the bug digimon.  
  
"Kisekinekomon brought us here, we were in too much danger by the   
fight," Ken answered him, Wormmon looked at him in confusion.  
  
"Kisekinekomon, whoes that?" Wormmon asked, Ken grinned knowing   
that Wormmon didn't know about Nekomons latest digivolution.  
  
"Kisekinekomon is Nekomons mega level form, but.... " Ken breathed   
the last sadly, Wormmon instantly noticed the confused look on his partners   
face.  
  
"What is it Ken?" Wormmon asked, Ken bit his lip.  
  
"I don't know," Ken said closing his eyes, Wormmon frowned.  
  
"Tell me Ken, whats bothering you?" Wormmon persisted, Ken sighed   
and told the bug digimon about the vision he had seen about Kisekinekomon.  
  
"Oh my, that would explain a quite a few things," Wormmon said   
surprised, unknowingly he stole Kasumi's famouse line from the Ranmaverse   
dimension.  
  
"Wormmon, what do you mean?" Ken asked feeling suddenly cold,   
Wormmon looked Ken right in the eyes with dead seriousness.  
  
"Ken its kind of hard to explain but I thinks you will understand it, I   
think that Sam wasn't actually dead when your parents buried him,"   
Wormmon began, he took a deep breath.  
  
"Remember I met your brother once when you went to the digital   
world with him and felt something about him then, he was a destined like   
you," Wormmon said, he was silent for a few moments.  
  
"Gennai must of saved im somehow but must of changed him   
somehow, he must of become a digimon/human hybrid. Nekomon is sam and   
Sam is Nekomon, all this time he must of been watching you... keeping you   
safe from the distance. But he must of been frightened of how you would   
react to what he is now, he must be scared also," Wormmon said softly, Ken   
closed his eyes softly.  
  
It did make sense to him now, but he knew that he still didn't know   
all the facts.  
  
"I hope your right wormmon, but i still have to talk to Sam... or should   
I say Nekomon about this," Ken said sadly, he then opened his sapphier blue   
eyes a new mission shown in them.  
  
'Sam, please don't hide from me anymore because no matter what I   
still need you," Ken thought sadlt, it was then that he found a way off the   
roof.  
  
***  
In Odaiba other destined finally got word of the fight against   
Owikawa, quickly they grabbed there digivices/D-3's and digimon.  
  
They all knew that one of the final battles were at hand, and also that   
they were needed there.  
  
The destined of Japan were needed.  
  
TBC  
Well this chapter is shorter then the last few chapters but writers block hit   
once, of well at least I got a few chapters out before it hit.  
Ja Ne 


	21. Chapter 20

Ohh yet another chapter and you are not dreaming, anyway I plan to end the 

series soon and maby even have a short sequal.

Digital Destinies

By firehedgehog

Chapter Twenty

      Control spire digimon were coming out of the wood works, well okay 

they were coming out of digiports Owikawa was creating.

      Flamedramon ran his tounge across his muzzle nervously, he had 

never expected to have such a big battle.

      Out of the corner of his eye he could see Gatomon fighting as best she 

could, nearby he could also hear the explosions Kisekinekomon was causing 

as he fought.

      He briefly wondered where the mega got all the energy to use so 

many attcks one after another, if they survived this (and he truly hoped 

they did) he would ask.

      "Fire rocket," he called once again, he was getting very tired and while 

they got rid of some of the fake digimon there were still mre coming.

      'They must of used all the control spires in the digital world for this' 

the flame dragon of courage thought as he took in deep breaths of air, he 

didn't know how much longer he could keep this up.

      "Go flamedramon, teach those spire digimon a lesson," a very cheerful 

voice called, Flamedramon sweatdropped slightly wondering how his partner 

could be so cheerful still in such a hard battle as this.

      'Another human mystery I suppose' Flamedramon thought with a sigh, 

he then dodged another attack.

      He knew that after this battle (if he survived it), he would be one sore 

digimon. He planned to have a very long nap after ingesting huge quantities 

of sugar and caffine, a what a way to relax after an intense battle.

      Flamedramon shook himself out of a daydream when an attack almost 

hit, he had to put such thoughts as naps and sugar till later.

      "Sorry were late," a mature male voice suddenly called, Flamedramons 

head snapped up and smiled in relief. The calvary was here, the rest of the 

destined (minus Kari and Ken) had arrived there digimon partners in there 

strongest forms.

      "About time," he yelled, a certain flying horse smiled at the armored 

blue digimon.

      "Can't let you defeat evil all by yourself can we," Digmon said in a calm 

voice, and with those words the tide of battle once again began to turn for 

the best.

***

      Kens shoulder length blue hair flew gently around his face from a 

brief wind, his eyes were filled with confusion.

      'What do I do, I don't understand any of this and I'm suppose to be a 

genious. How can Kisekinekomon be my brother but all fits, I just wish Sam 

had told me the truth' Ken thought with a sigh, finally he located the door off 

the roof and opened it.

      With quick steps he entered and started down the metal stairs within, 

as he walked he could hear the panic of the inhabitants. They all feared the 

outcome of the battle below, Ken most of all.

      He had good friend digimon and human in that battle, and if he was 

right about Kisekinekomon family also in it.

      "Ken?" Wormmon suddenly said, startled Ken looked at the rookie 

insect digimon in his arms.

      "Yeah wormmon," he said, the digimon sighed.

      "I know finding all this out is hard but don't get sad on me, I'm 

suppose to be the worrywort," Wormmon said, Ken blinked and then giggled 

knowing the insect digimon was joking.

      "I'll let you worry next time, do you feel well enough to battl again?" 

he asked his partner, Wormmon nodded.

      "I'll digivolve as soon as we get outside again, but promise me you'll 

stay out of the danger zone... you almost got killed last time," the insect 

digimon said, Ken promised and togeather they left the building.

***

      Kisekinekomon swore, he could feel his energy ebbing. He didn't know 

how much longer he could keep his mega form, he only hoped he wouldn't 

be back in his in-training level form.

      He smirked when he spotted Ken and Stingmon appeared, apparently 

they had decided to rejoin the battle.

      "Heh, looks like the digimon emperor has decided to play," he heard 

Owikawa suddenly said, Kisekinekomon felt his blood run cold as he felt a 

super amount of energy gathering... all aimed at Ken.

      "Ken," Kisekinekomon shouted fearfully, not caring about the battle he 

leapt towards his brother knowing that a normal human like his brother and 

stingmon could never survive that blast.

      "Kisekinekomon," Ken said seeing him, the destined of kindness eyes 

widened as he spotted the blast coming towards him.

***

      Ken felt the world slow as the blast headed his way and 

Kisekinekomon moved to block it, his moved moved in a 'O' shape as he gave 

a small cry of disbelief.

      'I'm going to die' was his thought, now he would never be able to ask 

Kisekinekomon his many questions.

      "Sorry," Kisekinekomon suddenly said when he was right in front of 

Ken, Ken began to cry realizing what the mega meant to do.

      "No," he cried as the blast hit Kisekinekomon, for a few seconds all he 

could see was bright light and the outline of Kisekinekomon against it.

      The next thing he knew Kisekinekomon was flying through the air 

badly hurt, Ken winced as the mega slammed through a few building and 

finally slid to a stop almost a block away.

      "Stingmon get into the battle, I'll check on Kisekinekomon," he told his 

partner, Stingmon nodded and Ken ran to where the mega had fallen.

***

      Kisekinekomon wimpered slightly feeling the pain the blast had 

caused him, his whole body felt like a huge bruise.

      'This will feel even worse by tomorrow' he thought, it was then that 

his sensitive ears caught the sound of foot falls against the pavement.

      'I wonder who it is?' Kisekinekomon thought, his question was 

answered a moment later.

      "Kisekinekomon!" a worried young male voice called, right away he 

recognized it to belonging to Ken.

      "Ken," he said weakly, slowly he opened his sapphier eyes to see Ken 

leaning over his body a very worried look on his heart shaped face.

      "Thank goodness your okay, can you move at all?" ken asked, 

Kisekinekomon reply was a small moan.

      "Kill me please," he groaned, to his surprise Ken rolled his eyes.

      "Way over dramatic Kisekinekomon, or should I say Sam," Ken said in 

a  serious voice, Kisekinekomon froze and his eyes widened.

      "I'm sorry," he whispered, closing his eyes he concentrated and 

seconds later he lay there in his true form of Sam.

***

      Ken felt shock when Kisekinekomon form suddenly beame blurry, 

seconds later it was Sam laying there is slightly ripped clothing.

      "How, how did you become... well a digimon half the time?" he asked, 

he knew that he should be freaked at the concept his brother was Nekomon 

and that he should be helping Stingmon in the battle.

      "Its really hard to explain Kenny-boy, but it was the only way I could 

help you... able to come back in some way also," Sam said and he slowly got 

up with Kens help, it was then that Sam told him everything (from Ranma to 

becoming Sam again, and how he became a digimon half the time) in a 

shorter version but said everything important.

      Kens mind swam with the information he had been given, it was 

incredible the pain and suffering his brother had gone through.. and he had 

thought his pain at Sams so called death bad.

      "I forgive you Bro, but after the Battle... if we survive that is you have 

to tell mom and dad your alive," Ken told his brother, Sam sighed deeply.

      "Its not going to be easy, they lost me once and it hurt them... I don't 

know how they will react to me being alive," Sam told him, Ken nodded and 

togeather they slowly walked towrds the battle.

      "Mom wil be estatic your alive and then faint after a big cry, dad will 

try to ground you for life," Ken said joking lightly, Sam actually gave a small 

laugh that brought back memories for Ken.

      "Probably, but it will be worth it to have a real family again," Sam 

said, looking at his taller and older sibling Ken was happy to see a familliar 

smile that warmed him.

      "Everything will be all right, then we can be happy again," Ken 

whispered, they were almost to the battle when Sam suddenly stopped 

them.

      "Ken," Sam suddenly said, Ken looked at the other blue haired teen.

      "What is it?" he asked curious, Sam bit his lip and pulled a necklace 

with a strange blue jewel off himself.

      "Its actually the crest of miracles and the digiegg of miracles, its in 

this form so I could cary it easier.. I don't have those computers the others 

store there eggs in," Sam said, to Kens surprise he put it around Kens neck.

      "Huh?" Ken said, he blinked.

      "Make me proad Kenny-boy, its time for Stingmon to armor digivolve," 

Sam said grinning evilly, Ken anwered with an equal evil smile.

      "Always wanted to do this, never got a chance before," ken said, he 

lifted the blue gem up into the air feeling its chain against the skin of his 

neck.

      "Digi Armor digivolve," he called, he gasped as the jewel in his hands 

burst into light and he felt its power.

***

      Sam fell to the ground exausted as his brother said those words, to his 

surprise he felt some of his own power taken by the jewel... probably 

because it was connected to him so greatly.

      "Good luck bro," he whispered, he crawled to a half destroyed building 

and passed out from exaustion.. idly he wondered what the digiegg of 

miracles had made Stingmon become.

TBC

Well that was interesting but kind of a letr down i know, any chance anyone 

knows what Stingmoon armor digivolves too with the digiegg of miracles... if 

no one knows I'll make it up okay.

Ja Ne


	22. Chapter 21

This chapter is dedicated to Aaries, he/she sent me a fanart pic of nekomon so 

I re-read all his/her reviews for his/her ideas/suggestions on what they 

wanted to happen... so here it is. By the way there's a bit of the last chapter 

in the beginning, thatÕs just do people know what is about to happen.

Digital Destinies

By firehedgehog

Chapter Twenty-one

      "Make me proud Kenny-boy, its time for Stingmon to armor digivolve," Sam 

said grinning evilly, Ken answered with an equal evil smile.

      "Always wanted to do this, never got a chance before," ken said, he 

lifted the blue gem up into the air feeling its chain against the skin of his 

neck.

      "Digi Armor digivolve," he called, he gasped as the jewel in his hands 

burst into light and he felt its power.

      "Stingmon... armor digivolve to... " The insectoid digimon said as a bright 

golden light surrounded him, Ken gasped as the blue vanished from around his 

neck and energy gathered around his partner.

      "Cool," he said in awe, he waited for Stingmon's armored form to appear 

out of the light so he could find out what his partner was at the moment.

      "Scarabmon," Stingmon... no Scarabmon shouted out with a deeper and 

seemingly older voice then before, standing in front of Ken was still an 

insectoid digimon... yet totally different then he thought it would be. 

      Scarabmon was dressed in gold armor with a heavy back with thin wings 

(hmmm... do scarabs have wings... oh well), his head was covered in a golden 

helmet with a cool blue visor across his eyes and a golden mouthpiece across... 

well covering his mouth.

      While insectoid he was slightly humanoid also, his hands were human like 

wearing gold gauntlets (sign of miracles on it) each holding a wicked looking 

Egyptian style sword. His legs were also covered with gold armor and he had 

feet like Stingmon except gold in color... he was so cool to look at.

      "Cooool," Ken breathed, now this was something he hadn't expected... he 

smirked seeing the symbol of miracles on the chest piece of the armor.

      "Ready," Scarabmon said looking at his partner, Ken nodded and together 

they headed back to the battle knowing the others needed there help.

***

      Karo tapped her feet impatiently, the subway was taking way too much 

time... as it was she would never make it to the battle on time. Tai had warp 

digivolved his partner to get the battle, he had tried to get her to go with 

him that way... but no she had said that it would be faster without her because 

two of them would be too heavy.

      'I'm such an idiot sometimes' she thought, fearful thoughts of Gatomon 

getting deleted ran through her mind. Finally the subway came to her stop, 

with a  sigh of relief she ran out of the subway train and ran towards where 

the battle was coming from.

***

      "Terra force," Wargreymon shouted as he released his attack, energy that 

looked like a super nova launched from his hands and turned over 50 fake 

digimon into spare battle.

The mega swore silently, he noticed that even though he had just taken 

out so many... even more were getting out of portals as he watched.

      'Where did he keep all of them, we would of spotted them if he had kept 

them in the digital world' the mega thought, his eyes narrowed angrily as he 

spotted the bane of their existence... Owikawa.

      'And it will be hard to take out, he's human not a digimon... if I kill a 

human other humans will never trust digimon ever again' he thought his eyes 

narrowed, it was at that moment that he wished Blackwargreymon was still 

alive... then at least there would have been another mega on there side.

      "Ra Sun blast" a new voice shouted, the mega's eyes widened as a blast 

of golden light suddenly hit sixty control spire digimon and totally destroyed 

them.

      "Woah," he said startled, turning he saw an unfamiliar digimon flying 

towards the battle... yet he couldn't shake the feeling he knew it from 

somewhere.

      "Who are you?" he asked the golden digimon, the digimon looked at him 

with red eyes behind a blue visor.

      "I'm Scarabmon.... Stingmons armored form, we were able to borrow the 

crest of miracles from someone," the digimon said, Wargreymon blinked but now 

that the digimon was speaking he realized it was Ken's partner.

      "Hope you have more attacks, Owikawas forces are getting out of 

control," he said, even though he couldn't see Scarabmons mouth he had a 

feeling the armor digimon was smiling.

      "Oh yeah, time to get even with Owikawa for doing all those things to 

Ken," the insect digimon said, wargreymon nodded and threw another terra force 

deleting twenty more digimon.

***

      Sam...

      'Who's calling my name'

      Sam...

      'Not again, I'm kinda passed out at the moment'

      SAM!!!

***

      Sam came to with a groan, opening his eyes he had to blink... this 

definitely wasn't the area he had passed out in.

      "Um... okay," he said, he then realized he wasn't hurting, checking 

himself over he saw he looked fine.

'Okay where am I now' he thought, looking around he found himself in a 

beautiful ancient forest.

      "You are in the place between dreams and the real world," a male voice 

said, it was the same voice that had called his name... startled he looked up 

towards the voice.

      "Cool," he said, floating in the sky was a seriously cool looking dragon 

digimon that was a cool blue color and probably of the Mega level.

      "Hello Sam I have heard much about you from Gennai, I am Azulongmon," 

the digimon said, Sam gave a slight start at the name Gennai.

      "Wait a sec your one of the guardians I've heard about from Gennai, now 

as cool a it to meet you... why am I here for?' he asked, the mega sighed.

      "Sam, as you know the crest and digiegg of miracles saved your life many 

years ago... yet it had a price even I have not foreseen till now," Azulongmon 

said sadly, Sam raised an eyebrow at this.

      "Price... what price, I thought turning to a furry cat digimon half the 

time was my price?" Sam asked, the digimon looked at him with wise yet sad 

eyes. Sam felt a coldness well up inside him.

      "The price... you'll soon find yourself stuck in your digimon form.... For 

the rest of your existence," Azulongmon softly said, with a gasp Sam fell to 

ground and looked at his slim human hands.

      "A digimon for life... what about Ken, I promised to go home with him and 

tell our parents the truth," Sam said sadly, the mega shook his head sadly.

      "Even now your body is changing permanently into Nekomon, when you 

awaken you will a digimon... I just wish I could have been able to contact you 

earlier. Ken and Wormmon you can tell the truth, but is best that no one else 

knows," Azulongmon told him, San looked silently at his hands... soon he would 

never se them again.

      "Azulongmon... will I still be able to digivolve like before, before I 

didn't nneed a human partner because I was half human still?" he asked, kami-

sama... if he couldn't digivolve how could he protect Ken.

      "You can still digivolve like befoe, but I think you should choose a 

huamn for a partner... digimon can't survive long in the real world without 

loosing energy quickly without a partner," Azulongmon told him, Sam nodded.

      "I'll think about it, first I have to get use to being a digimon full 

time," he said, the mega nodded.

      "Good luck Sam... " Azulongmon said, Sam nodded and the next thing he knew 

he was waking up.

***

      "Kenny-boy, I'm back and its time for Owikawa to feel my claws," a 

certain black cat digimon whispered, Nekomons eyes opened and they gleamed 

with slight anger.

A single tear fell down his furred face at his lost humanity, but at 

least it was better then being dead.

      'Forgive me Ken, looks like our parents will have to continue thinking 

I'm dead' he thought, with a sigh he concentrated his power. It was a bit 

harder without his crest but he would do it, a bright light covered the rookie 

as he began to digivolve.

TBC

This chapter is short because of writers block, I know you all hate me at the 

moment but if I can help it next chapter will be longer. As it is a cold front 

is hitting the area I live in, so I can't go outside without freezing to death 

and writers block is driving me crazy for most of my fics.

Ja Ne


	23. Chapter 22

Well here is the next chapter, hope you enjoy it. I know it takes me forever 

to update this series but I keep getting writers block, also I have other 

fics... like by weekly one and other stories I don't have writers block on.

Digital Destinies

By firehedgehog

Chapter Twenty-two

      "Nekomon warpdigivolve to.... Kisekinekomon, the Miracle digimon," 

Nekomon no Kisekinekomon called, the light faded and a new digimon stood 

there.

      Once again his form was catlike, but this form... a mega was so much 

different then his other digivolutions. He stood seven feet tall with soft 

silver/white fur covering his body, he had gold stripes in this form.

      He wore skintight white leather armor with metal armor protectors on 

his shoulders, blue knee length boots and blue elbow length fingerless 

gloves.

      His face was more humanlike then his Nekomon form, expressive blue 

eyes could be seen from under thick silver bangs. Around his forhead was a 

gold bandana a blue jewel in its center, he also still had his cat ears.

      Kisekinekomon opened his sapphire eyes in surprise; he had digivolved, 

yet he hadn't expected to digivolve all the way to the mega level.

      He was also confused; the only reason he had been able to digivolve so 

well before was because of the digiegg and his crest, yet here he was a mega 

again.

And even though he wasn't using crest or egg he could feel the gold 

bandana on his forehead... the form they took when he was in this form.

      'Interesting, but I can worry about it later, at the moment I have 

something more important to take care of' he thought. His eyes narrowed and 

his long tail swished the gold stripes on it almost seeming to glow in the 

light.

      "Whoever is controlling that body, prepare to meet your doom," 

Kisekinekomon said quietly, he took a deep breath. This was the moment of 

truth, if he survived or not wasn't the question... it was what would happen 

after.

      "Time to face destiny," he said with a smirk, he tensed his hands and 

slim silver claws came out of his fingers. They gleamed dangerously, he could 

do serious damage with them and even a few attacks.

      Come to think about it, he had lots more attacks as a mega then other 

digimon did... strange but oh well.

***

      Owikawa; or more acutely the dark entity that controlled the body, felt 

a chill. He shrugged; all was going on so it meant nothing.

      'Those destined children and their digimon will soon be only a memory' 

he thought, he began to laugh almost insanely. Inside him he could feel the 

last vestiges of Owikawa being destroyed by his darkness, soon this body would 

be totally his.

      'Then I will use the power of the destined digimon to return to my true 

form destroying this one' he thought darkly, the destined had stopped him from 

getting the dark spore infected children... so he would use the next best thing.

      "I'm afraid you're going to have to cancel your future plans," a 

determined voice said, startled Owikawa turned and froze. Claws dug into the 

skin of his neck slightly, he found himself looking into the sapphire eyes of 

Kisekinekomon.

      "Kisekinekomon, I'm afraid you can't stop me," he sneered, while he knew 

this mega was powerful he knew it could be no where near his own power.

      "I will try to stop you though. As it is, I know your not Owikawa... his 

aura is totally gone now and all that is left is your evil aura," 

Kisekinekomon said, the man was startled... how could this digimon tell that.

      "Try if you want to Kisekinekomon, you'll loose," he laughed, 

Kisekinekomon only looked at him sadly.

      "If I loose, then I'll still make sure you won't be in any dimension to 

hurt anyone ever again," Kisekinekomon said; Owikawas eyes widened when he 

realized that no matter what his revenge wouldn't be complete.

***

      Ken gasped as Kisekinekomon suddenly appeared behind Owikawa; quickly he 

looked up at his armored digivolved partner. His partner was still armored up, 

how was it possible for Sam to be in his mega form without using his crest or 

digiegg.

      'Something, he'll have to explain later' he thought, he winced as a 

spire digimon landed a good hit on his partner.

      'That has got to hurt' he thought, not the hit on his partner but what 

his partner did to the dark spire digimon.

***

      "Did you know that BlackWargreymon had a soul, he could have been so 

much more if he had lived," Kisekinekomon whispered, the being that controlled 

Owikawa snorted.

      "He was just data, just as you are," Owikawa sneered, it was then that 

Kisekinekomon removed his claws and spun the human around. Owikawa found 

himself looking into blue eyes that seemed almost endless, it was like he was 

looking into another world.

      "No one is just data Owikawa, and its time for you to find that out," 

the mega said, the man's eyes widened as a silver glow surrounded the cat 

digimon.

***

      'What is this' Kisekinekomon thought surprised, the moment he had spun 

Owikawa around he found to his shock he was no longer in control of his body.

It was like he was watching TV; he could hear someone speak using his 

voice.

      He gasped as a power suddenly fill his body, it felt so familiar... like 

he had been near it before.

      Do not worry Kisekinekomon a voice suddenly whispered in his mind, 

Kisekinekomon frowned in his mind.

      [Who's there, why have you taken control of my body!] He demanded 

angrily, if there was one thing he hated was not having control over his life.

      I am the powers of miracles that saved you from death two years ago in 

this dimension, even though you don't have the crest of digi-egg with you I am 

still here the voice said, Kisekinekomon frowned and realized time seemed to 

have stopped outside.

      [What's going on, why are you doing this... please explain] he demanded, 

the genderless voice of the power was silent for a moment.

      I have taken control so that we can take the creature that has take 

over Owikawa elsewhere, this place we can either contain or destroy it 

totally. I am doing this because even your power is not enough to destroy this 

evil by yourself, yet there is still a chance that even if we destroy him we 

will be destroyed also the power of miracles said, Kisekinekomon frowned.

      [And if we don't do this?] He asked.

      Then Ken and everything of your world will be destroyed by this evil, 

will you take the chance? the power asked, Sam didn't need to be asked a  

second time.

      [Yes] he said.

      Time resumed...

***

      "What are you doing!" Owikawa demanded of the glowing mega; 

Kisekinekomon smirked his blue eyes filled with courage, yet also a bit of 

sadness.

      "Bringing you to a place you cannot escape," Kisekinekomon whispered, 

even though he whispered everyone in the battle heard it.

      Silver light blasted from the mega and covered everything; everyone 

paused as its power barely touched them. Then as suddenly as the light spread 

it returned to the sorce, yet when the light vanished... Owikawa and 

Kisekinekomon were gone.

      "Kisekinekomon," Ken shouted, he feared what would happen to his 

brother.

***

      Light... that was all that surrounded them, light that never began and 

never ended. It was like being bathed in eternity, it was here that Owikawa 

and Kisekinekomon appeared.

      "Now we are alone, why don't you take you true form now instead of that 

souless body," Kisekinekomon said with narrowed eyes, Owikawa snarled at the 

feline.

      "You stood a better chance against me in this form cat, prepare for your 

doom," Owikawa said, then an evil darkness covered the man's form.

      Kisekinekomon felt a chill and his fur stood up some, since the power 

had brought him here he had once again been in control. Mind you he could 

still feel the power-which would help him, now he had to focus on destroying 

this monster... and hopefully destroying it.

      'Ken I don't know if I'll survive this encounter, please forgive that I 

didn't get the chance to say goodbye' Kisekinekomon thought, his sapphire eyes 

showing his sadness.

      "Oh well, don't take your true form... I was actually looking for a 

challenge," Kisekinekomon said and he cracked his knuckles, he grinned 

eternally at the look the dark entity gave him.

      If there was one thing he knew from his life as Ranma, other then 

fighting, it was insults and how to get your opponents to do what you wanted.

      He knew that the being inside Owikawa had to take its real form, if he 

didn't he himself would have a hard time to defeat his human appearing 

opponent.

      "Insolent creature, you would have been lucky to die while I took this 

form. I will take my true form, I have enough power now to take it," Owikawa 

sneered, as Kisekinekomon watched with wide eyes dark energy surrounded the 

human and expanded hiding him from sight... and continued to expand.

      'Okay, maybe taunting him wasn't such a good idea' the mega cat digimon 

thought with a sweatdrop, from what he could tell the evil beings true form 

was going to be awfully big.

      Finally; the evils true form absorbed the dark energy; Kisekinekomon 

actually whistled at its size.

      "So... what are you called in this form?" Kisekinekomon asked dryly, the 

darkness gave a dark chuckle.

      "I am MaloMyotismon little kitty," the creature sneered, Kisekinekomon 

glared at the creature not liking the remark.

      "Enough talk, lets dance," Kisekinekomon said, with those words he took 

a fighting stance... and Malomyotismon shot his first attack.

***

      'Where am I' Sam thought, he blinked in surprise finding himself in his 

human form. He frowned knowing that this shouldn't be possible, looking around 

he found himself in his room... a room that he had shared with Ken two years 

ago.

      Suddenly the door slammed open and a blue haired boy ran in, Sam found 

himself staring at the smiling visage of his brother... on his shoulder was 

wormmon.

      "Come on ken, were going to be late for dinner," Ken said, he grabbed 

his brothers hands and dragged him to the dining room.

      'What is this, was all that nekomon and battles just a dream' he thought 

confused, his mother smiling fed them.

      "Wait, this isn't real," he said pushing himself away from the table, 

the world around him began to fade away... he took one last sad look at 

something that would never be.

      "I wish it could be, but I can't let a dream stop me... I have something 

of great importance to do," Sam whispered, a flash of light filled the air... 

and he found himself facing someone.

      "Hi Sam," the figure said, Sam gasped for it was Nekomon.

      "Nekomon, how is this possible?" He asked shocked, the black feline 

grinned.

      "This is all but a dream of your subconscious wishes; that is 

malomyotismons attack. He hopes to trap you here forever in the dreams of 

things you hope for the most," Nekomon said, Sam sighed remembering that dream 

of his family happily together again... that wish would never come to be.

      "How do I get out of here?" Sam asked, he had a battle to fight.

      "Just wake up," Nekomon said pointedly, Sam blinked and had to grin... 

Nekomon faded away.

***

      Kisekinekomon smirked at the shocked look on Malomyotismon's face, he 

guessed that the other digimon hadn't expected him to escape that weird dream 

vision attack.

      "Your going to regret what you did, no one gets to play with my hopes 

and dreams," Kisekinekomon snarled, he was beyond angry now... he was pissed.

      "So you broke free, but you still don't have enough power to defeat me," 

Malomyotismon laughed, Kisekinekomon growled knowing he was right... but he 

still had to do something.

      'I need help, please the powers that be... let me borrow the powers of the 

destined... there light to defeat this darkness' he thought with all his hope, 

he took a deep breath, knowing he needed a miracle.

***

      Ken gasped as his D-3 suddenly began to beep wildly; quickly he pulled 

it out. He noticed that the others were doing the same, each of their 

digivices we're all glowing with light.

      'I don't know why but Sam needs my help, well whatever he needs I'll 

give it' he thought, after all Sam was his brother even if he was in his 

digital form at the moment.

      'Good Luck Sam, we are all counting on you' he thought, the light 

blasted from his digivice and into the sky above... quickly vanishing.

TBC

If you're noticing, I'm still following some of the storyline. Kisekinekomon 

still needs the light of the other destined to destroy Malomyotismon, so you 

all kinda know what happens next... but still hang on so you can find out what 

happens to Kisekinekomon after.

Ja Ne


	24. Chapter 23

Ohh... the final part of the battle is here, hopefully you didn't have to wait 

too long for this chapter to come out. Nekomon/Sam's journey isn't quite over 

when the fight is over... there's still more story to go.

Digital Destinies

By firehedgehog

Chapter Twenty-three

      Around the world digivices glowed with light and power, each person felt 

a call for there help... something told them that they had to give there power.

      Children around the world raised there digivices high startling people 

who were not destined, as one light flashed from there digivices... vanishing 

into the unknown.

      Each felt exhaustion, the light they had sent had held there own energy, 

they only hoped everything would work out.

***

      Kisekinekomon dodged another attack from the gigantic digimon, his 

attacks didn't have much use against the more powerful digimon... it was only 

time till he was defeated.

      Suddenly his head snapped up. He could feel a gathering of power, and it 

felt like the power of the digidestined.

      'What is it?' the mega feline digimon thought, he gasped as a portal 

appeared above him shining with light.

      Not knowing why he pulled out his D-3, why he still had his digivice in 

this form and now that he was totally digimon he didn't know... and at the 

moment he didn't care.

      He jumped into the air avoiding another attack, seeming to defy gravity 

he seemed to just stay into the air... than as one the light from a million 

digivices slammed into him and gathered into his own D-3.

      Glowing with light he landed softly, he turned glowing sapphire eyes to 

malomyotismon.

      The other digimon smirked not impressed by this light show, he was very 

confident that his evil powers could defeat the small mega feline digimon.

      "Nothing can save you now Kisekinekomon," malomyotismon said darkly, 

Kisekinekomon's fur stood slightly on end from the darkness but now the light 

shielded him from it.

      "Yes it can, for now is the time for the darkness to say goodbye," 

Kisekinekomon whispered softly, but he knew the evil one heard it. Also it 

wasn't just him talking, it was the power of all the destined speaking through 

him.

      "You shall not defeat me!" Malomyotismon roared, Kisekinekomon took a 

deep breath, as everything seemed to move forward. The evil mega digimon leapt 

to attack; he leapt into the air to avoid it once again.

      He concentrated all his own power and the power and light the destined 

had sent him, it gathered between his hands in a brilliant orb of light.

      For a few moment... a few seconds he wondered at it, it was so beautiful 

and powerful and he knew it came from the destined on earth. They were 

depending on him to defeat this evil once and for all, too many had paid 

prices because of this evil.

      Blackwargreymon, a digimon created by evil yet a soul and seeking a 

purpose.

      Innocent children like Ken infected with dark spores, so many different 

things and even that poor girl who he had saved her life.

      "No more," he whispered, his eyes narrowed and glared at Malomyotismon.

      "NO MORE!" he screamed, then with a motion of his hands he flung all the 

destines hope, energy and power at the monster known as Malomyotismon... light 

filled the air.

      "I WILL NO LONGER ALLOW AN ABOMINATION OF EVIL LIKE YOU TO LIVE!" he 

screamed angrily tears streaming down his face, he knew that he would die now... 

he had put everything of himself in that ball of light to.

      As it hit Malomyotismon screamed in denial as he was deleted, 

Kisekinekomon smiled as he fell towards the ground a smile on his face... his 

data fell apart as he fell... then there was nothing.

***

      In the real world the citizens of earth were given a light show, the 

heavens were covered with warm white light... even in the brightest and darkest 

places it was seen.

      No one knew what had happened, but the destined had some clues... but what 

had happened in that last battle between Kisekinekomon and malomyotismon no 

one knew.

      At the moment the flash filled the air Ken felt as if something stabbed 

his heart, grief filled him... and he knew Sam was gone.

      'Sam' he thought, but he pushed the grief away for he and his partner 

were still needed to defeat the leftover spire digimon.

      Ken's parents also felt something but they didn't understand it, it felt 

as if part of themselves had been taken away... the last time they had felt like 

this was when Sam had died and Ken had run away to the digital world.

***

      "Sam, Sam wake up," a soft voice said, with a groan a blue haired teen 

opened his sapphire eyes. He found himself in a beautiful forest, it looked 

like the forests in ancient times when it was said spirits still roamed the 

world.

      "Where am I?" Sam asked confused, the last thing he remembered was being 

permanently a digimon and defeating Malomyotismon.

      "A place to choose your future," the voice said again.

      Turning he gasped, standing there was the most beautiful woman he had 

ever seen. There was no way he could describe her, just that her beauty seemed 

to be just right for the soul underneath.

      "Who are you, and what do you mean?" he asked nervously, he adjusted his 

glasses as he waited foe his answer.

      "I have no name for I have all names young one, and what I man is that 

here in this place between life and the afterlife I am giving you a choice," 

the woman said in a soft flute like voice, it was beautiful like her and 

seemed to relax him.

      "What choices?" he asked, she smiled.

      "The first, to move on to the afterlife and rest for eternity. Second to 

be reborn in primary village with no memories of your past, you will also be a 

different type of digimon. Third, be reborn human in another dimension... and 

last," she said trailing off, he blinked.

      "And last?" he asked, she looked at him with a serious look.

      "Last, return to being Nekomon in the real world. You would be able to 

take a human form, but you won't be human ever again. Also you would need a 

human partner," she told him, Sam stood silently as this all sunk in...but he 

smiled knowing the choice he would take.

      "The last choice, I choose that one," he told her, she looked at him.

      "Are you sure about this choice, you know that you will never be able to 

tell your parents that you are Sam... to them you are dead," she pointed out, he 

nodded... he could live with that.

      "Yes, I'm sure," he told her, she smiled.

      "Good luck then," she said smiling, the next thing he knew was that he 

was pushed back by a strange wind. Light enveloped him followed by a falling 

motion, then darkness enveloped him.

      'Good luck Sam' the women thought.

TBC

I know its short but I was half asleep when I wrote it, also I know people 

were waiting for it. Next chapter will probably be the last followed by the 

epilogue, I'll try to make next chapter much longer.

Ja ne


	25. Chapter 24

Wow, here is the final chapter before the epilogue. I know some people will 

probably hate me for ending the series like this, but hey I'm the writer... also 

I have to point out that with this series done I'll be able to work on other 

stories more and maybe start even more series for you all.

Digital Destinies

By firehedgehog

Chapter Twenty-Four

Last Time on Digital Destinies:

      "The last choice, I choose that one," he told her, she looked at him.

      "Are you sure about this choice, you know that you will never be able to 

tell your parents that you are Sam... to them you are dead," she pointed out, he 

nodded... he could live with that.

      "Yes, I'm sure," he told her, she smiled.

      "Good luck then," she said smiling, the next thing he knew was that he 

was pushed back by a strange wind. Light enveloped him followed by a falling 

motion, then darkness enveloped him.

      'Good luck Sam' the women thought.

~

      In the real world many hours had passed, in truth it was the next day 

and the sun was going down.

      Ken sighed from where he sat, feeling depressed at loosing his brother 

once again he had retreated to a park. He was sitting on a swing letting the 

wind move him, in truth it was the same swing Nekomon had used once before.

      The blue haired boy's mind was a confused whirl, he had been so happy to 

have his brother back... then this happened.

      Tears came to his dark blue eyes; slowly they slipped down his slim 

face. He didn't know why he felt so bad, his brother Sam had died before... but 

this time he had died for real.

      'Why' he thought, why did Sam have to die again he wanted to know... why 

was the fates tantalizing him with happiness then tearing it away painfully.

      On his lap Wormmon looked at his human partner sadly, he knew what was 

going through the keeper of kindness mind.

      "Why," Ken finally sobbed out, Wormmon looked at the blue haired boy 

sadly but said nothing.

      "Why, why did Sam have to die again on me," he sobbed, he hadn't told 

the other destined about who Nekomon was... even speaking the feline digimons 

name was opening a wound on his heart.

      It was at that moment, that the two of them spotted a shooting star 

cross the on coming night sky.

      "It's beautiful," Ken whispered, a small smile came to the boys lips 

before fading.

      "Ken?" Wormmon suddenly said, Ken blinked and looked at his partner 

curious at the worried tone in the insect digimon voice.

      "Yeah?" he asked; he hoped it wasn't an evil digimon... he didn't feel 

like fighting one at the moment.

      "Do shooting stars ever actually fall out of the sky?" Wormmon asked, 

Ken blinked... what a silly question to ask.

      "No, why?" he asked, the insect like creature gave a very nervous laugh.

      "Because the shooting star we were looking at, well... its heading right 

at us," the digimon said, at those words a cold feeling went through the boy's 

body.

      Quickly he looked up, a gasp slipped out of his mouth.

      "Kuso!" he screamed, with that he leapt from the swing and slammed into 

the ground a few feet away.

      But no bright light, heat or even an explosion came.

      Curious but still cautious he got up slowly, turning he came upon a 

curious sight.

       Glowing ball of golden light floated above him, from it a-warmth came... 

and for some reason it felt very familiar.

      "What in the world," he said, at the moment he wished Izzy were there... 

he could use the older boy's theories at the moment.

      Suddenly the light exploded, not knowing why Ken put out his arms. While 

blinded from the light. He felt something landing in his arms, whatever it was 

it wasn't very heavy and had fur.

      "Bright," he said, he was glad none of his teammates were there... saying 

that had sounded so stupid.

      Of course it had been bright, he could smacked himself.

      Finally his sight began to clear, at first it was vague shapes and maybe 

a color... soon everything returned to normal.

      And the world seemed to freeze to the boy known as Ken.

      In his arms was an ebony furred digital feline, one he knew so well... one 

he knew should be dead.

      "Nekomon," he whispered, he felt shocked and fell on his butt... almost 

landing on wormmon who had somehow gotten to the ground during the whole 

glowing light thing.

      "Well this is new," Wormmon said in a confused voice.

      Suddenly the digimon feline in his arms shifted, Ken bit his bottom lip 

nervously hoping Nekomon was okay.

      Suddenly tired sapphire eyes opened, the black cat smiled.

      "Yo bro, I should get a award for dying so many times," Nekomon said and 

managed to smirk, then before Ken could react or even ask any questions the 

feline passed out.

      "Now that's dramatic," Wormmon said; Ken also had a feeling that his 

partner had hung out too much with Davis's partner.

***

      It was hours later that Nekomon finally woke up, while he was 

unconscious Kan stayed at the feline digimons side only leaving long enough to 

use the washroom.

      Finally when Ken was about to fall asleep (it was really late at night), 

Nekomon woke up.

      The only thing that told Ken this was the fact that he found himself 

looking into familiar blue eyes, sadly he fell asleep as soon as the digimon 

woke up... so he didn't get a chance to ask his questions.

***

      "Do you think he slept long enough," a voice said, another voice 

giggled... he recognized the giggle belonged to wormmon.

      "Who knows, he exhausted himself yesterday waiting for you to wake up," 

Wormmon said, it was at that moment the barely awake Ken sneezed.

      Opening his eyes he found the reason, a furry black tail was just barely 

touching his nose.

      "Looks like your awake," the first voice said with amusement, Ken 

blinked and gasped as he saw the owner of the voice... Nekomon.

      "Nekomon," he cried happily, he then enveloped the feline in a huge hug 

(mental image of nekomon almost passing out due to loss of air).

      "Hi Ken," Nekomon said once he had enough air; he squeezed out of the 

blue haired destined arms.

      "I thought you died," Ken whispered, tears came to his eyes. He was so 

glad Nekomon was alive, that meant he hadn't lost Sam... his brother again.

      "I did die," Nekomon whispered his ears dropping, Ken frowned, Nekomon 

looked alive to him.

      "But your alive right in front of me, your breathing and warm to the 

touch," Ken said confused, Nekomon sighed and looked out the rooms window.

      "I got a chance to come back to life Ken, but..." the feline said trailing 

off, Ken frowned having a bad feeling.

      "But what?" he asked, Nekomon sighed.

      "I'm fully a digimon now, I have a human mode but I'll never be human 

truly again. And, well... I need a partner so I can stay in the human world 

without having to return to the digital world after a few weeks," Nekomon 

said, Ken gasped and paled.

      'How could this of happened, his brother had lost his humanity... and now 

he needed a huamn partner' Ken thought in shock, Nekomon must of seen these 

thoughts in his eyes.

      "Ken I chose this, this is the only way I would get a chance to see you 

again... and remember you," nekomon said, tears streaming down his face Ken 

hugged the feline.

      "I just wish..." he whispered trailing off, nekomon looked at his sadly.

      "Wished what?" the feline asked softly.

      "That I could undo all this, then you would still be human," he cried, 

Nekomon sighed.

      "I wish that too but it won't happen, but could you do a favor for me" 

Nekomon finally said, ken blinked.

      "Sure, what?" he asked, the cat gave him a very nervous laugh.

      "Could I be your second partner, that way I could always be near you?" 

the rookie feline digimon asked; ken could only blink in surprise.

      Then to Nekomon's and Wormmons surprise he began laughing, he hugged 

Nekomon tightly to his chest a smile on his face.

      "Of course, of course... yes, yes nekomon," Ken cried, of all things it 

looked like Sam would be with him for the rest of his life... just in another 

form.

      Suddenly his D-3 glowed, looking at its screen he smiled.

Partners:

      Wormmon

      Nekomon

Digieggs:

      Miracles

      'Thank you Sam, you don't know how much you mean to me' he thought 

happily, he gazed at the feline digimon who was his brother and could only 

thank in his heart whoever had given Sam a chance to come home.

TBC

Almost done people; juts a short Epilogue to go and the whole series is over. 

There will be no sequel, this series was long enough and I was running out of 

things to write in it.

Ja Ne


	26. Epilogue

CONTEST:

Write a three page or longer story about what could of happened between the last chapter and the epilogue or even after. Winners will be posted after the epilogue. Please write clearly and not in script form, please try to watch your spelling and grammer... even though mine sucks most of the time.

Email me at Firehedgehog@hotmail.com, make sure the email is called 'Digital Destinies contest'.

Yeah, here is the Epilogue (Firehedgehog cheers that story is finally done, 

falls over asleep after looking at the late time). Anyway, read on.

Digital Destinies

By firehedgehog

Epilogue

Twenty years later:

      "Ken, it's your turn to wash the dishes," Yolei said with narrowed eyes, 

Ken laughed nervously at his wives expression... it didn't help that three 

digimon were laughing at him in the background.

      "You might as well get over it Ken, Yolei will make you sleep on the 

couch for a week if you don't wash them," an amused voice said, ken turned and 

glared at the feline digimon of the three digimon.

      'Traitor' he thought. Nekomon, as if hearing his thoughts grinned 

evilly.

      "Nekomon, is daddy in trouble?" his daughter asked the feline, Neomon 

yawned showing his sharp white teeth.

      "Not really, your mommy is just showing who is boss," the rookie said, 

the digimon laughed. Turning back to his wife Ken gulped, his wife was 

smirking at him... one that reminded him of nekomon after he did something bad 

and knew he would get away with it.

      "Come on, I just got home from work," he pleaded with her, her smirk 

grew.

      "Wash," she said, he sighed and she walked away to check on there new 

born son.

      "This is not how I thought I would spend my evening," he grumped as he 

put dirty dishes in the sink, it was at that moment slim hands pushed him away 

from the sink.

      "Let me do this, I tortured you enough today," the owner of the voice 

said, Ken looked up started... there stood nekomon in his human mode. Sapphire 

eyes looked at him through glasses, as it was Sam hadn't changed in the least 

since becoming fully digimon.

      By now all the destined knew who and what nekomon had been, but the 

feline rarely took his human mode because if Ken's parents saw it they would 

be heart broken and angry that Sam hadn't told him they were alive.

      "Thanks," he told his older/younger brother.

      "No problem, anyway we have to finish everything quick. Don't forget, 

everyone is meeting us in the digital world in half an hour," the blue haired 

noy pointed out, he brightened.

      It had been awhile since he had seen the others, and he wondered what 

digimon their children had.

      Thankfully Nekomon was still one of a kind, he didn't know how the world 

would of dealt with two Nekomon.

      Ken smiled as he looked at the sight of Sam washing the dishes, while it 

hurt to see Sam sometimes after finding out he would never truly being human 

again... he knew he had done the right thing by letting Nekomon be his partner.

      "Whoever is watching over my brother, thank you," he whispered.

      "Did you say something?" Sam asked looking at Ken.

      "No, it was nothing," he said walking away, as it was he wouldn't trade 

his life for anything.

THE END

I know a-bad ending, but I had no idea on how to end this. If I didn't end it, 

this series could have continued, and I didn't want that... I was fresh out of 

storyline for this story.

Ja ne


End file.
